Nothing is ever pefect, Not even a Vampire
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: The Volturi are back again and are seeking revenge against the Cullen's. Targeting them in order to destroy them for good. What will come out of the clash between the Cullen's and Volturi? Find out? AlicexJasper HIATUS. Will return shortly.
1. Visions of Trouble

(Jasper)

Sometimes, even now I still can't help think of how I ever got to deserve such a beautiful, graceful, immaculate person in my life. Alice was my everything she was my whole self. I pondered this as I was sitting on the couch watching the T.V with Emmet.

"Thinking about your sex partner, oh you're a naughty one Jasper" Emmet said teasingly.

"You wish I was Emmet, that way if Edward was here we could laugh at the expression on his face," I said back smirking. The door opened, Alice walked in with a blank expression plastered on her angel like face.

"Alice, honey? What's wrong?" _I_ asked feeling concerned and feeling the rush of emotions coming off from her. Fear, Concern, Determination. She said not a word and walked up the stairs to our room.

" If I were you I would go check on her, she's like the exorcist expect she's so quiet" Emmet commented before turning his attention back to the T.V, how he could stand to watch that thing for more then 2 hours I'll never know.

I walked upstairs and into our bedroom. Alice was in a small ball, it worried me but at the same time, it was cute. I was concerned for her; she was almost never like this.

"Jasper?" she said weakly looking up. I went over to the bed and sat by her side, pulling her out of her ball form and holding her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head. She nestled her head further into my chest. She was worried I could tell and I didn't need my gift for that.

"I….I…I..." She started but broke out into sobs. I couldn't stand to see her like this, so upset it hurt me to see her not in her happy, bubbly form. I pulled her in tighter, not willing to let her go.

"Shh, tell me what happened" I soothed her and sent waves of calmness through her.

She looked at me with her innocent golden eyes she was at a loss for words.

"I saw something, it was horrible!" She cried out and buried her small frame into my lap and chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her back. There was a knock at the door, and then Emmet walked in. I didn't mind him here.

"So what's up in emotion town today?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I haven't the slightest clue yet" I told him and continued to rub my hand up and own Alice's back, soothing her. Alice looked up and smiled at Emmett, so like her to care about everyone else first.

"I saw us all being attacked," She started. "It was horrible, we were outnumbered by far and it didn't look good for our side. We are going to run away but you're going to be injured," she stated as her voice cracked as she said I was going to be injured.

"Jasper? Injured? Alice are you sure that you're talking about the right Cullen?" Emmett asked as if Alice was out of her mind. She giggled I flashed a grin at Emmett; at least he was trying to smooth things out.

"Still….." Alice started then laid her head back onto my chest. I sighed and stroked her hair.

"Aw, how cute! Two lovers!" Emmett teased us. Well there were a lot of things we could say about him and Rose. It was as if Alice had read my mind.

"We could say a billion things about you and Rosalie and you're love lives" Alice shot back, smiling.

"Well look who's all sunshine and rainbows!" Emmett said, shocked at the very most.

"As long as YOU don't get hurt I'll be fine, I couldn't stand to lose you" Alice told me stroking the side of my face.

"I couldn't stand to lose you either, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" I told her and lightly kissed her soft lips. Emmett left the room muttering something about lovesick vampires. She suddenly froze up, rigid was the word for how she looked. A vision no doubt.

"Alice, what is it!" I asked holding her upright.

"Edward…..Rosalie….the forest…there's a man….black cloak…...Volturi…..you…" that is where it stopped.

"They know I can see the future…they know I'm using my gift right now and they are after someone….someone in this coven. It's too fuzzy to see anything right now but I have a feeling the Volturi weren't done with Renesmee the last time they decided to visit us." Alice told me face contorted into horror. I think she loves Nessie more then Bella and Edward. I even loved her that much.

Her visions, they were almost never wrong. There was only one thing to do.

Tell Carlisle, immediately. I picked up phone and called him, this was not just dangerous for us, it was even more dangerous for young Renesmee.

**A/N: Hope you like it! I don't think it is over yet, sorry its SO short but next chapter will be a lot longer! I had to use a song to write this chapter so I'm just putting here anyways. The songs were Center of the Sun- Conjure One and Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I can Say) - Lady Gaga.**

**Thx for reading now just press that rectangle shaped button that says "Review" **


	2. The Not So Good News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!I'M NOT THAT BRILLIANT! **

Carlisle couldn't get off work so he had asked Alice and I to come over to the hospital instead. I didn't very much like that idea with the sick people and possibly all the human blood. I have always loathed myself for being the weakest link in our family. I sighed; I didn't want to risk losing control and have to deal with Rosalie afterwards.

"Don't worry Jazz, you won't harm anyone I can see you're going to be fine" Alice reassured me. That is another thing I loved about her, she made me feel better about myself. I smiled and rolled my eyes as long as Alice was there I would be fine. We got up and headed towards the garage. We decided, well ALICE decided we should take her porche.

We were at the hospital in a matter of minutes, thanks to our reckless way of driving.

"It's going to be OK Jazz don't worry" Alice told me and had her soft lips on mine and got out of the car. We walked into the hospital and straight to where Alice said Carlisle would be. I tried my best not to breathe in any of the mouth-watering, appetizing, warm blood coursing through the veins of the humans around us.

Alice held my hand tighter and looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes. Sure enough, I wouldn't touch any of the humans. We made it to where Carlisle was and just walked into the room.

"Hello Carlisle" I greeted as Alice did the same. He nodded his head at us before speaking.

"So what is this I heard about the Volturi coming back?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I'm not all too sure right now but I have a theory that it's about Renesmee, I just can't see anything right now," She told him leaning into me as if she was tired, I guess this past vision had taken its toll on my petite pixie.

" Hm, I see well I think you should go tell Bella and Edward about this I'm sure that they will want to know" Carlisle gestured towards me. I nodded.

" I'll see you when I come home but now I have to go back to work" He told us dismissing us and walking out. Alice and I left.

"Jasper? Could you maybe drive home?" Alice asked me in a low, hushed voice.

"Sure thing ma'am" I told her and bowed my head, which made her giggle.

"Such a Southern gentlemen!" She exclaimed dazed. Our drive home was made up of us talking about how I'm such a gentlemen, how Emmett should learn to keep his thoughts to himself and other things.

I dropped her off at the door. " I'm going to run and tell Edward and Bella" I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem so much more comfortable around Bella now," Alice pointed out.

"That is because now I don't have to worry about killing her now," I whispered back into her ear, which yet again made her giggle.

"So glad I can amuse you ma'am" I said and ran off towards the cottage. I didn't mind going here, Edward and Bella trusted me enough to not eat Renesmee. I was grateful for at least that.

I didn't have to open the door with Edward being able to read my mind. I stepped in to see Bella on the couch watching T.V.

"I have something to tell you, and you might not like it." I said and Bella turned off the T.V. as me and Edward sat down.

"What is it?" Bella asked with confusion and hyper ness.

"Well, Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming back," I started and watched the looks on both their faces turn dead serious. "At this time we do not this for a fact if they are after young Renesmee or if they want something else. Knowing them they probably do with the newest addictions having gifts of their own." I told them.

"We won't let them get that far" Edward spoke up, dead serious about not only protecting her daughter and wife, but also the rest of his family. I took this all in well of course; Edward would do that, its Edward. The emotions coming off Bella were clearer then Edward's. Fear. Anguish. Concern. Love. She looked at me and the emotion hit me, she was concerned for me, she feared what would become of me.

"You're right there Jasper, we're family now" She told me, I smiled I was much more comfortable around her now that I didn't have to worry about harming her.

"I was thinking something comparable to that," Edward said. Bella looked confused so I explained myself.

"I was thinking maybe leaving Renesmee back at the house with Rosalie and Esme, they would keep her safe if worst came to worst. Edward, Emmett and I could go up to the front line and if a fight breaks out then you, Alice, and Carlisle would run back." I stated Edward thought it was a good plan but we would have to discuss it with the others.

We still had to tell Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and even young Renesmee.

"We'll tell her about it, that way we can leave you to deal with Rosalie," Bella said giggling at the thought of me facing Rosalie.

"Oh please help me," I pleaded. I got up to leave, I wanted to go back to check on Alice. Edward heard my thoughts.

"She should be fine as long as she is still an undersized pixie like creature that is very much irritating" Edward smiled and chuckled. With that, I rolled my eyes and took my departure.

- - - - - - - - (HOME!)

"I still think I could do without telling Rosalie about this," I stated as Alice and I were sitting on the couch alone for once just looking at each other.

"Don't worry she will only throw a book at your head and ask you why you didn't say something ahead of time" Alice told me and rested her head onto my shoulder.

I sighed and kissed the top of her head, and trailed down to her neck. She gasped.

"Very funny Jasper Whitlock, care to amuse us with anything else" a voice coming from the back door asked.

**A/N: Done! I have loads of ideas, so I will try to write when I have the chance.**

**Chapter play list:**

**-****Ikimono Gakari-Blue Bird**

**- Christina Aguilera- Keeps Getting Better**

**-Fall out Boy- This Ain't a Scene **

**- Fall out Boy- I don't Care**

**-NickelBack- hero**

**- NickelBack- Far Away**

**-NickelBack-Photograph **

**Hope you liked this chapter!! More to come soon!**


	3. My Angel, My Pixie, My Love

**A/N: Yo!! I'm back again! Even though I feel**

**Bad for Jasper I have to put Rose and everyone else **

**In this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

***cries in corner***

(Jazzy)

I froze completely. Oh My God. I turned around, going against my better judgment and faced the person.

Rosalie Hale.

She walked over past the couch and sat in the armchair across from Alice and me. Alice snuggled further into me and smiled at Rosalie. Rosalie couldn't really get mad at my Alice.

"What would you like Rose?" I asked in my polite manner, Alice giggled. Well I couldn't help but to be such a southern gentlemen, it is in my dried up blood. Rosalie just glared at me. Thankfully, Emmett picked a good time to come into the room. I sighed with relief he could keep Rosalie in control. In more ways then I would rather think about.

"Why didn't you tell any of us before hand Jasper?" Rosalie spat at me, I felt the tension and fury in her voice. I wish Edward could be here that way I could go out to hunt instead of being here. I wouldn't want to fight Rose. Not because I would win but because Emmett would burn me to ashes.

"Well I had to tell Edward and Bella first, this could involve their daughter," I replied, "Furthermore I had no indication you were even home right now" She glared on, it was like she was trying to burn holes into my head. I calmed her down by a bit.

"Notify Bella and Edward what about Renesmee?" Esme came in the room, sat on the couch and looked at all of us. Alice and I sighed in unison. I looked over and gave a slight smile. Alice wanted to tell the story this time, so I let her she would know a tad more then me. I couldn't _see_ what was going to take place.

"I had a vision earlier about the Volturi coming back. It looks like they are after Renesmee again, though I don't have the slightest clue as to why. I can't see when they will be arriving but-"She broke off, eyes wide. A vision no doubt. She had her head leaned against my shoulder. "Never mind I do know when they are coming, 15 days from now they will be out in the clearing waiting for us," she informed everyone. Rosalie and Esme looked shocked. Emmett felt about the same as me, Edward, Bella and Carlisle. We needed to protect her.

"We do happen to have a plan. Edward and I discussed it and we thought it was full proof," I said and the look in their eyes told me to go on. "Esme and Rosalie would stay here with Renesmee to keep her away from the Volturi. Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I would be at the front lines. If a fight broke out Carlisle and Alice, would run back to you guys and get Renesmee very far away with Bella" I finished, this was the only thing Edward and I had thought of we didn't want any of are partners risking their lives if a fight were to break out.

I knew that if I lost Alice all my hope would die with her. Alice looked up towards me with doubt. She felt the same way.

"I wouldn't die Jazzy, I'm a great fighter besides the fact I'm not as tall as everyone else." She stated sitting up.

"I know, I know but this would be just in case" I told her and pecked her on the lips. Emmet groaned and so did Rosalie.

"At least they are not as bad as you two are" Carlisle came in and sat down next Esme, who leaned into him. He had heard our plan and said it sounded full proof enough and everyone agreed it would be safer if the girls and Carlisle were to take Renesmee as far as possible if worst came to worst.

**(Abit later that night in Alice and Jasper's room)**

Alice was worried, and disappointed. She wanted to fight very badly to protect Renesmee if that was what the Volturi were after. She was worried because she was thinking about what would happen if I didn't come back. I lay down with her on our bed. She was lying on my torso looking up at me. I stroked her short, soft spiky hair.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me I have been through much worse and I have to scars to prove that" I told her sending waves of calmness through her body.

"You say that a lot what about the day you're wrong, what if you're wrong about it right now. What if you are attacked and can't fight the vampire off." Alice whispered full of concern. I kissed the top of her head. I would come back; I would kill any of them just to be able to come back to my dearest Alice. I wouldn't leave her alone, I would be there with her forever and if she dies, I would go down with her just so I could be by her side.

"You know I would never leave you, I can't imagine a world without you there. It would be as dark as it was before you're radiance came down and showed me that I had something to get me through this hell. You were, are and always will be my one and only angel. My pixie." I told her and she smiled.

"That was so sweet Jazz; I couldn't imagine a life without you there to show me the way to go, you always say I saved you, but you also saved me from being alone, from being lost in this world" She said as my lips touched hers and continued into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Jasper Whitlock and that's why I could never let you go no matter what," She said resting her head against my shoulder.

"I love you with all my being, I love you more then my own life. Because I would lay down my life any day for you to stay safe." I told her, holding her closer to me. She extended her head to meet my lips as we engaged in a passion kiss, and many more after that. This is how it would be, The Volturi wouldn't get near her, and they wouldn't get near any of my family.

End.

**A/N: So what do you think? I loved writing this chapter because of the Alice Jasper moment. I have to thank a song for it.**

.com/watch?v=fzeqdnb5I4w

**It's Amazing Grace. As I listened to it, the conversation just came to me. If you listen to it then you might be able to see how I came up with their little conversation. I also listend to Some fall out boy and other songs***

**Hope you liked this chapter!!! Review!!:D**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	4. If I could, I would Save you

**A/N: Even though I wish I owned Twilight...I do not all thanks **

**And praise goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

(8 days later, Alice POV)

I was sitting on the steps outside of the house. Jasper was out with Edward and Emmett hunting. I sighed and looked out towards the forest where Jasper, my Jasper was. Thinking about what the outcome would be made my insides melt. I saw him being injured; he was lying in the clearing unable to move.

"I think he'll be fine" Esme's voice came in as she sat down beside me. I looked out into the distance.

"How can you be so sure, I mean aren't you worried about Carlisle if he gets injured? How can you be so sure that after all this time Jasper will be OK? It's the Volturi that we're up against, he's never fought them before and I don't want to lose him!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. Esme was rubbing my back, soothing me.

"Jasper is a skilled fighter. Yes, I know that Edward, Emmett and him are up against the Volturi but sometimes you just have to believe that things will work out. I know Jasper and he will not go down that easily. Plus he has Edward and Emmett fighting with him, they wouldn't let anything happen to one another" Esme told me, I admired her for the way she understood things, and how even if the odds were bad she still had hope.

This was hard on all of us, Esme would be a mess with Carlisle and the rest of us, Rosalie would be like a statue, Bella and Renesmee would be…broken beyond words.

I would be gone, lost in this world without Jasper.

"I guess, He's never gone down before so I should just well believe in him that he'll come back," I said, making myself feel abit better.

I hoped with all my being he would be able to come back, to me so that we could be together for forever.

(Emmett!)

We were walking back from our hunting trip. I looked over at Edward's shirt and laughed he had stained his shirt in blood. Edward gave me a sideways glare.

" Edward, your like 108 years old and you still can't figure out how not to stain your shirts, Bella is like 8 months old and doesn't stain her clothes anymore!" I mocked him; even Renesmee was cleaner in that case.

"Bella is a year and a half and this wouldn't have happened if someone I won't say who JASPER! Hadn't run into me while I was drinking the blood of that mountain lion" Edward said looking at Jasper who stirred away from him.

"Well next time you should watch what's around you Mr. Mind reader" Jasper shot back, which was a mistake because Edward did something we both did not think he would do.

He kicked Jasper extremely hard where the sun does not shine.

"Ahhhhhh! Eddddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrddddddd!" Jasper moaned limping.

"Jasper are you having like having an orgasm at Edward's touch?" I asked in mock horror walking on as he began to walk like normal again. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Sometime I wonder how Rosalie can even put up w---"I cut him off by thinking of Rose in lingerie and without clothes at all. Jasper looked at his face then at mine and just shook his head lightly laughing. Edward just looked revolted.

"Never again think that do you understand Emmett, because if you do I will snap you spine," Edward threatened Jasper and I. Soon enough we were back at the house. The first thing I saw was Alice leaning in Esme on the front steps.

(Jasper)

The first thing I saw was my Alice sitting with Esme on the steps, leaning into her. Esme looked up at me and nodded, and lightly shook Alice. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hello Jazzy" She greeted with her cute little smile that she wore the day we had met in the diner. I pecked her on the lips as we walked inside. Edward went back to Bella and Renesmee. I sat down on the couch and Alice sat in my lap.

"Hey Alice do you think if you really tried you could fit into the couch?" Emmett asked turning on the T.V.

"Hmm well Jazz and I have done it on here…soooo... Well I guess we could" Alice replied. I smiled; we had done it on the couch one day while we were alone.

"We all know that, you guys have done it on the couch, on the kitchen table, on the counters, in your room, on the floor, in the shower, and even in Esme and Carlisle's room!" Emmett said shaking his head. We were almost as bad as him and Rosalie.

Suddenly Alice had her lips on mine. I kissed her back; she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She had one of her knees on each of my thighs and I was sitting abit higher. I ran my hand up and down her back.

This turned into a passionate, sexy, fervent kiss we stopped when we heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Now you to know better then to have sex when other people are watching. That's so a Rosalie and Emmett thing" He said sitting down on the couch that Emmett was sitting on.

"Now that was wrong," Emmett started. "And we do not do that in front of others, I think you're confused with what you and Esme do" Alice giggled and got up grabbing my hand and walked up the stairs.

"We better not hear a sound!" Emmett called after us. We went into our room as Alice sat on our bed.

"Only a couple more days Jazzy" She said in a depressed tone, I went and sat down beside her wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I know you're worried but please don't be, as long as you're safe that's all that matters" I told her as she sighed.

"I was just thinking about this part in a song that reminds me of how I love you, would you like to hear it?" She asked me I would of course love to hear her voice. I nodded and she began.

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
You deserve all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Because if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man_

She snuggled closer into me. She looked up and smiled at me. "You're the only one I need, the only one I love Jazzy and that will last forever no matter what," She said. I have to admit it was engaging. Now what she doing next made me laugh. She was taking off my shirt.

"Don't worry we won't be doing that now, but you have BLOOD on this!" She cried as she got up and went to find me another shirt. She loved buying clothes and then dressing me in them. I did not mind much after a while you get used to the fact that Alice will be Alice. She dropped a couple of boxes on the floor, which made a thudding sound .one.

"I hear noises!" Emmett teased us from downstairs.

"We're not doing it Emmett!" I called back. I rolled my eyes and smiled when Alice came out of our walk in closet with a nice black shirt.

"This will look good with what you're wearing today," She told me as I slipped it on. I turned around to see Alice was staring into space before she fell down.

I dropped to her side.

"Alice! Alice!" I called to her but she didn't hear me, she had her eyes closed. I was scared this had never happened before. I picked her up, laid her on her back on our bed before opening the door, and shouted…

"Carlisle! Come up her now! Something is wrong with Alice!"

End.

**Hope you liked it!! I was working on it for about a couple of hours on and off.**

**Like I said before I listen to music to help me write better. I listened to these songs over and over so yeah.**

**Playlist**

**-Savin Me-NickelBack **

**-Angel-Natasha Bedingfield **

**-Amazing Grace (again and again)**

**- He Said She Said- Ashley Tisdale**

**-All the things she said- TaTu**

**-Beautiful- Akon, Colby O' Donnis, Flo Rida**

**-If everyone cared- NickelBack**

**I listened to other songs too but I can't remember them right now.**

**REVIEW!!!! Or else I send Maria after you!(Ohhh Damn)**


	5. Can't they just Leave us Alone!

**Yo! Well I have been thinking**

**About what could be wrong with**

**Alice. I have come up with an idea**

**I hope you will like!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

(Alice)

Everything went black. I heard the faded sound of Jasper calling my name but I could not respond to him. My head was throbbing like crazy; I was having a vision when everything just blanked. I could still hear the things that were going on around me but I was too out of it to try to say something back.

I felt myself being lifted up and placed on our bed. I heard Jasper shouting to Carlisle that something was wrong with me. His voice full of fear. If I could, I would have told him that I was okay. Carlisle came into the room with Emmett. Suddenly I felt my eyes opening, feeling and seeing the bright light and looking up and into Jasper's striking golden eyes.

(Jazzy)

I saw her open her eyes and sighed in relief. Carlisle was bent over her.

"Alice?" I asked staring at her.

"Yes Jazzy...?" She said weakly

"OH MY GOD ALICE! Are you ok! "Emmett asked worried.

"Chill Emmett I'm ok" Alice replied. She was anything but ok to me you don't just pass out like that and say your fine. I sat down on the bed on the other side of her.

"I'm chilled Alice, Jeez" Emmett boasted turning his head to the side.

"Alice, what happened before you passed out?" Carlisle asked looking at Emmett then back at my Alice.

"I don't know, one second I was having this vision and then next thing I knew was that I was getting dizzy and things went all fuzzy," She replied to him.

"The only thing I think it could be is too many visions at once, other then that I can't find anything else." Carlisle said before himself and Emmett walked back downstairs. Alice lay on her side with her eyes closed, not asleep just tranquil.

(Esme)

I was looking out into the forest from the kitchen window. I sighed I had overhead what was going with Alice and I was worried. Emmett had gone out with Edward so it was only Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I here.

It was only seven more days until the Volturi were expected to show up again. Without a thought, I slammed my fist into the marble counter. I looked at my hand to see some on the pieces ticking there. I heard light footsteps and Carlisle was there with his arms around my waist.

"To what do we owe this?" He asked as he saw the cracks in the marble. I leaned my head backwards into his chest.

"Why do they have to come? We haven't done anything wrong can't they just leave us alone!" I practically cried out. I didn't want to lose any one of my children. Carlisle sensed this.

"I don't know why they have decided to come a second time, but I'm sure that Edward, Emmett and Jasper will be fine" He reassured me. I sighed, he was probably right and I was just worrying over nothing.

"I guess your right Carlisle," I agreed with him as we went to sit back down on the couch.

(Jasper)

"Alice your NOT ok" I told her again as she walked back and forth in the room.

"Yes I am! I can walk, talk and do everything else!" She declared still pacing. She wouldn't stay on the bed; instead, she jumped right up and told me she was fine.

"Alice you passed out on the floor and you say your fine? Your not fine Alice you can't just jump into things" I tried telling her, she stopped pacing and ran over to me. She had her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her head was on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just concerned about you guys that it's driving me insane" She said looking up at me with her golden eyes full of sadness. If she could cry, she would be like a river by now.

" Like I have said to you before I will always come back for you, no matter what because I love you and I never want to have to live a day without you with me" I told her and kissed her neck running down to her collar bone.

"Jazz…." She moaned and moved her head backwards.

"Not now, Esme and Carlisle are downstairs when we are alone which will be in two days we can have sex for 24 hours if we want" She said and I couldn't help but get a bit hard down there from thinking about what we could do. She laughed.

"Yes we can do that, no one will be home to stop us," She said as I lied down on our bed and she was on my chest.

"I don't even want to fight now" I told her looking up at the creamy white ceiling.

"Then don't, stay here" Alice influenced me as she pretended to look nowhere in particular. I ran my fingers through her soft, short, spiky hair.

" That doesn't mean I'm not going to, I can't leave Edward and Emmett to fight the Volturi alone that wouldn't be very polite Alice, love" I told her, knowing her she wouldn't care whether it was reasonable to do so, she would want me to stay with her.

"You have to promise me you'll come back ok?" She asked, I would promise her all the money in the world. I nodded and continued to stroke my fingers all the way through her hair.

"I promise Alice Cullen" I told her and kissed the top of her head.

(Nessie)

My mom and dad looked very worried. I wanted to know what was up ever since uncle Jazz came they have been so defensive of me. Mom would just look at me and then look towards the forest. So one night I decided to ask them both what was wrong.

"Mom, Dad can I talk to you?" I asked as I ran from my bedroom into the living room.

"Sure Renesmee what is it?" My dad asked me as I sat beside him with my mother also looking at me.

"What's going on? What did uncle Jasper tell you?" I asked flat out. They looked at one another and then at me. Finally my mother spoke.

"Nessie…the Volturi are coming back again in about seven days. We think that they might be after you again. That's why when they do come Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be fighting them if they are to come after you" She told me, I felt tears in my eyes then running down my face.

I ran to my room and shut the door; I fell onto my bed stomach down and cried. Why did they always have to come after me! I didn't do anything wrong. Stupid Volturi. I was so upset that I even yelled it.

"Stupid Volturi!" With that my mother and farther came inside. I was going to lose one member of my family in that fight. My parents tried to soothe me while I cried like there was no tomorrow.

I wouldn't let them get that far.

End.

**So what do you think?? Good? Bad? Well I have to go back to school tomorrow so I will be writing mostly on Fridays and weekends. I will be updating though. Some of you may be asking why did I stick Esme in there? Well I did that to get background about what the others were thinking. Nessie's part was pretty fun to write, I was imaging her storming off to her room. Btw thx for everyone who has reviewed so far!!!!!**

**Review!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	6. It's Almost Time

**Yo!!! So happy we had a work**

**Period so I got a lot of my work done which means….**

**More fanfic time!!**

**Hope you enjoy^.^**

**(Nessie is around 6, physically 15) **

**I don't own Twilight!!**

(1 day left, Jasper)

I sighed. There was a little over 24 hours until the Volturi were expected to arrive. We had all hunted just in case this broke out into a battle. I had a heavy feeling it would, the Volturi don't just come around to talk things over. Last time was a fluke also we had a number of other vampires defending Renesmee.

Alice was worrying over me yet again. She broke down last night when the vision of me lying on the ground in the clearing came again. I was on my side and yelling in pain, incapable to get up or even move. I had held her for hours, calming her as much as I possibly could.

Even Rosalie was worried about me! Yes, she was worried about Emmett and Edward but she by no means showed that she ever cared about me. We usually just exchange hi's and bye's. I looked out toward where the clearing was, Alice did not know which of the Volturi was coming but she had said that the number so far was more or less five. We could take them, Edward, Emmett and I had discussed using my talent to confuse them.

I had agreed to that. As far as I could see it would work, they would be confused and not really do anything. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. High heels, it was Rose. She came down and sat, yes SAT down beside me.

"Jasper" She greeted

"Rosalie" I said back. She looked up towards the sky and then to the clearing further on ahead of us.

"I didn't think I would ever care about you enough to say this but... be careful ok? And also you have to come back; I can't imagine what Alice would be without you" she said patted my shoulder and walked back inside.

That was weird! I thought to myself and smiling, but that didn't mean I hadn't cherished it.

In next to no time the fight would be in close proximity and I wouldn't be sitting here on these steps.

(Alice)

I was lying on our bed, just looking at the ceiling. _Less then 24 hours now, he's going to fight and you can't do anything about it Alice, you just have to hope for the best_ I thought to myself as I stuffed a pillow over my face and screamed into it. Thrashing my legs on the bed and throwing somewhat of a fit like a five year old.

"Alice?" A voice that I recognized as Bella's asked. I took the pillow off my face and looked at her and if I could still blush, I would a very dark shade of red right now.

"Hey Bella" I greeted and smoothed out my hair as she came to sit on the bed.

"Worried about Jasper?" She inquired and I nodded I was still worried I mean my visions were almost NEVER wrong. She sighed and looked towards the window.

"Well I feel pretty much the same as you, I don't want Edward to fight not at all, I just wish it was someone other then him, Jasper, and Emmett. Do you kind of feel that way?" Bella asked.

"Of course! I wish that it were anyone but Edward, Emmett and especially Jasper! I saw it in my vision what will happen to him! He couldn't move and he was in so much pain!" at this, I broke down again. It was like this before. I was particularly sensitive when I had to talk about this stuff. Bella got the hint and walked out.

Moments later Jasper came in, I was still on my knees sobbing like wild. Jasper had his arms around me and pulled me up onto the bed. This happened on a regular basis now. I would break down and they would send Jazzy in to make me feel better.

"Alice, I know how worried you are about my well being and what the upshot will be in less then a day, but I promise you that I'll come back for you. What kind of southern gentleman leaves his wife?" He asked in mock horror. I laughed and leaned into him.

"I just wish I was someone else." I told him a rush of disheartening emotions ran throughout my body. Soon enough they were replaced with consoling emotions. I sighed everyone was right. Jasper was an extremely skilled fighter he wouldn't just back down and plus he had Edward and Emmett by his side.

"I know you do Alice, but it isn't, not this time around but, you of all people know that I will always come back so long as your there waiting for me" he explained to me. I knew this already but it was nice to hear his voice reminding me.

"Would you like to go downstairs? I'm not sure how healthy it is to stay in a bedroom all the time" He joked and I smiled as I got up and danced to the door. With that we went downstairs.

(Emmett)

I looked away from the T.V. to see Alice with a smile on her face and Jasper also smiling.

"SO you're done having sex so quickly? My, my was that hasty or what!" I teased them as Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper just stared at me as he does when he wins one of our MANY bets.

"I know right? We're really getting a lot better at quickies!" Alice said with fake enthusiasm. We all laughed at this. It was nice to see my little, and no, I don't think of her as little because she is short! As I was saying, it was nice to see my little sis being happy and pixie-like again.

Edward walked into the room and just shook his head as he sat next to me on the couch.

"What you guys think is just wrong," he said as he looked at me"Especially YOU."

We all had to laugh at this; well I'm sorry that you are a mind reader bro! I shouted in my thoughts. He looked like he wanted to hurt me, really badly.

"Your so right Emmett" he said and looked at Alice smiling. "Look who's feeling better" Edward said and smiled.

"Not 100% but still better" She replied. Then Edward put his shaking hand over his eyes. I'm just guessing that Alice was thinking of something to with her being naked or jasper being naked or both!

Edward looked at me and nodded. "Alice, please stop thinking of that I'm already scared because of Emmett and Rosalie I don't think I can handle what you and Jasper think about" He said through clenched teeth. I patted him on the back.

"Edward, you are going to have to live with hearing our thoughts whether you want to or not so you must learn to deal with it when others are thinking about more intense thoughts about what would they like to do with the opposite sex" I told him as he had his right hand on his forehead.

"Some on us think more severe and sexual thoughts then other Emmett, Jasper" Edward spat our names. Suddenly Alice froze up. She was having a vision of course, all of our attention turned to her

"There coming we have….10minutes"

Oh, Shit.

End.

**Hope you liked it!! I wrote it during the week and just added parts.**

**Chapter Playlist**

**When it was me- Dj bonnie**

**Burning up-Jonas Brothers**

**Lips of an Angel-Hinder**

**Amazing grace**

**When your gone- Bass hunter**

**I Don't Care- Fall out boy**

**Fairytale-****Sara Bareilles**

**Mad- Neyo**

**All the Things she Said- TaTu**

**This Ain't a Scene- Fall out boy**

**I will try my best to update very soon!!!**

**Next chapter should be out tomorrow or early tonight it depends on many things**

**Coughcoughreveiwscoughcough. Also I wasn't too sure if Jasper and Alice are married but tehy are in**

**my fanfiction.**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	7. They Came,They Detroyed

**AS stated here is the Volturi fight**

**Chapter^.^ I'll try my best at**

**This but it should be pretty good.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

(Jasper)

We were in the clearing. The wind blew past my blond hair as they came near. Even though they were far away, I could tell who they were. The Volturi had deiced to send Cauis, god I hate him. Jane, she's just annoying. Alec, he's ok but still annoying. Felix, he's just strong like Emmett. Lastly Demetri, the tracker.

They were looking for a fight, I could sense this. Edward looked at me and nodded he would take them on. Emmett seemed to get the message.

We saw them as they walked into the clearing.

"Alice, you and Carlisle need to run back they ARE looking for a fight," I whispered to Alice as she nodded, and before she left I whispered. "I love you Alice, don't forget that" She nodded smiled at me and nodded towards Carlisle and they ran back.

As me, Edward and Emmett drew our eyes back to the centre of the clearing they were already there.

"Wow 5 against 3? This will be over soon enough" Felix commented.

"Don't count on winning before the fight has even begun" I started "Because you could die in a second" Felix stepped up first. I didn't hesitate to do the same. Our faces were inches away from each other.

Someone had to start this fight so…

I punched him in the neck and sent him flying.

Then all hell broke lose. Felix came back at me, while Edward and Alec were fighting each other. I took a quick look to see Cauis and Emmett.

The only one left was...Jane!? I bit Felix's arm, tore at the flesh, and whipped him through a couple of trees while I looked around for Demetri. Bad mistake while I wasn't looking Felix came at me and took me down.

He bit my neck and tore at the flesh, I yelled out in pain pushing him off, jumping on him, and dug my teeth into his neck causing him to throw me off. I smashed the side of neck on a rock and yelled.

Edward and Emmett were already down. Fuck! I swore in my head. It was me against all of them. Maybe I wasn't coming back, I couldn't handle all of them at once. I looked at Jane and she looked away from me. Suddenly pain surged throughout my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out and rolled over on my back holding my head. One of them came closer to me; it looked like Alice's vision was coming true. I was in the clearing in pain and unable to move. One of them hovered over me.

"Are my eyes misleading me? Is Jasper Whitlock truly losing this battle?" Cauis mocked smirking. I pulled myself up and looked at him and if I was human I would have died of a heart attack because of all this pain, but I had been through this before with Maria. I would take on her any day then have to live with what was going to happen to me now.

"I bet that you're wondering where Demetri has gone" Cauis sneered as I managed to look him right in the eyes.

"W-what d-d-do y-y-you th-thi-think?" I stuttered and he laughed his evil laugh. I hissed at him and he looked back down at me.

"Well we had him get you're petite Alice" My eyes widened, no anyone but her.

"How could you!" I yelled, which caused the pain to deepen, I but my lip in order to keep in my yells of pain.

"You wouldn't let us have her so we had to take her the...hard way, it doesn't matter because you're lights are going out, for good this time Jasper Whitlock."

With that, I felt the throbbing get stronger and his foot collided with my neck. Everything went black as I heard the snap.

I was dead now.

(Edward)

They had left us. I opened my eyes and got up. I shook Emmett up too we weren't out just shocked a bit but as we looked for Jasper we knew that something had flawed. Jasper was about 30ft away just lying there, his neck had been snapped but he wasn't fully gone I could still his thoughts.

"Emmett they took Alice" I told him and he was wide-awake now. We ran over to Jasper and looked him over, just as I thought his neck had been snapped Jane had attacked him and by the looks of it, Cauis finished him. Lucky for him he was still hanging in there, barley but there was still life in him.

"Emmett call Carlisle and ask him where they are, then let me talk to him" I ordered Emmett and nodded calling up Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle it's me Emmett" I heard him say.

"Before you say anything Edward wants to talk to you" He said and handed me the phone.

"Carlisle you know about the Alice thing?" I asked

"Yes they did take her, how did everything go over there?"

"Not too well Jasper is out, they had Jane cause pain on him and then Cauis kicked Jasper's neck hard enough to snap it, he's still alive but right now he is out" I informed Carlisle and looked back at Jasper. He was still alive, and he knew what was going on.

"We're at the house right now and Renesmee is fine along with everyone else, do you think that you can bring Jasper back to the house?" He asked. I looked over at Jasper Emmett could carry him back without doing any more damage.

"Yes we can get him back, we'll be there is about 10 minutes" I told him and hung up.

"Emmett do you think you could carry him back?" I asked he nodded.

"So what happened to him?" Emmett asked as he lightly picked Jasper up.

"They used Jane on him then Cauis kicked his neck in solid enough to snap it. That's why we need to be really careful with him he's hanging on but we don't want to anymore harm." I informed Emmett.

"They took Alice," he stated. I nodded

"Yes they did and they only did this to Jasper so that he wouldn't go and get her," I alleged closing my eyes.

"Come on let's get him back to the house man" Emmett said and we ran back to the house.

(At the House Esme)

I was sitting in the living room with Bella, Rosalie and Renesmee. I didn't assume it could get any worse when Demetri had run off with Alice but it did. Now Jasper was hurt, with a snapped neck. Carlisle had said that Jasper would be OK he only had to snap his neck back into place and he would be fine. I knew better though he knew that Alice was gone and he knew who took her. He was going to be anything but fine, he needed Alice in his life and Alice needed Jasper.

"Don't worry Esme, we'll get her back, knowing Jasper he'll have thought of a way" Bella assured me.

"That's when he wakes up though and we don't know when that will be it could weeks before he wakes up and who knows what the Volturi have done to Alice by then" I said looking toward the stairs.

"He'll wake up before then Esme, knowing Jasper he'll be up in a few days and he'll already know what to do" Renesmee said and moved beside my legs.

"Jacob is here!" Renesmee squealed and ran to the door to open it for Jacob.

"Nessie, hey bells, Esme, Blondie" He greeted us, I noticed and so did Bella that he had a gash going from his temple to his jaw.

"Jacob, what on earth did you get into now?" Bella asked pointing at his gash.

"Oh it's nothing, the Volturi ran through our land and brushed, well more like made me near road kill carrying Alice" He told us, walked in, and sat beside Renesmee. So he knew somewhat about the situation going on.

"Yes they ran away with Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to fight them in the clearing but Jasper was injured, apparently Jane used her power on him and Cauis snapped his neck" Rosalie told him. She probably wasn't being rude because Jacob knew what was going on.

I saw Edward walking down the stairs, he looked like he had some news about Jasper.

"Esme….."

End.

**Hope you liked it!! I worked hard in this. Since I made sure, I didn't have homework I was able to have more time to write this chapter.**

**Playlist**

**-Fire Burning-Sean Kingston**

**-Sugar- Flo Rida**

**-When it was me- Dj Bonnie **

**-Pain- Three days grace**

**-I don't care- Fall Out Boy**

**- We made you- Eminem**

**- One in a Million- Hannah Montana**

**While I was watching the We made you vidoe I was about to play rockband2**

**Lol it was a hilarious video only song I like from Eminem.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, now press to that little button that say Review **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	8. I Want Out, I Need You

***Music playing in back ground while I'm**

**Dancing to it***

**Edward: Umm?? **

***Still dancing like no one is watching***

**Jasper: DICLAIMER TIME!!!**

**Me: Do I HAVE to?**

**Both: YES.**

**Me: o.O! Oh fine!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT, THE VOLTURI OR CARLISLE'S**

**AWESOME CAR!!!!!**

(Alice, 2 days later)

They had taken me away from my family. They had taken me away from my adored Jasper. They wanted me to join them, I wouldn't I would never leave my family and Jasper like that. They told me what they had done to Jasper; afterwards I had been put into this very room. It wasn't that bad looking with a nice window to let some light in, a bathroom, an expensive bed, at least that is what it looked like to me.

This would never be enough. Everything was so wrong with this place. I felt extremely uncomfortable around the Volturi. I hated Cauis the most he almost killed my Jasper. I knew that Jasper was alive but he was in a lot of pain and Carlisle was doing everything he could.I sighed, right now, there was nothing I could do but, I do know something, my family would come and get me. I didn't need my visions to tell me that much. Suddenly I felt a vibration coming from my sweater pocket. My phone was ringing?

"Hello?"

"Hello there my love" said a warm, voice that I knew all too well.

"Jazzy!" I piped up careful to not let any of those bastards know.

"Of course Alice" He said coughing lightly.

"Are you ok! How is everyone! How long do I have to stay in the awful, disgusting castle?" I fired question after at him, before remembering his state.

"Relax Alice, I'm ok just sore, everyone is just worried about you like I am. We have already made our plan to come and get you so don't worry yourself over that ma'am," He said in the accent I loved most. His southern one.

"How bad are you Jazzy?" I asked voice full of distress. I was exceedingly worried about him. He was injured and I was hours and miles away from him. I despised it!

"If you would like to know the truth I can't recall a time when I was worse off. I swore I was dead as soon as Cauis's foot collided with my neck, I'm in pain yes but it is better then it was a couple of hours ago. Right now as I said before I'm just lying in our bed and talking to you," he said. Oh god how I loved to hear his voice!

"I feel so terrible I should have stayed there! Then you wouldn't have gotten yourself injured…You're going to be out for who knows how long!" I recklessly told him in a rush.

"Alice, love its ok. I know how long I have to stay inside three weeks I'm going to get blood from Carlisle. He has countless extras with him so you need not worry about me. You should be apprehensive with yourself," He told me calmly, he was better at staying calm then I was.

"I just hate being so far away from you and the rest of our family, it's really tough on me, too tough and I hate it!" I cried out, it sounded like I was about to cry. Well if I could, I would be in tears right now.

"I know it's very hard on me too. I might as well be with Maria without you here, and that is not to say that I don't like everyone else in the family. Well perhaps Rosalie but I'm incredibly positive everyone knew that by now." He said to me trying his best to make me feel better.

I laughed at this, low enough so that those ass fags wouldn't hear me. Yes, I don't like to swear but that is what they were in my eyes as of 52 hours ago.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Jazzy someone is coming I must go" I told him

"Ok, I love you Ali"

"I love you a million times more" I replied and we both hung up. I turned my cell of and put it in my bra, without doubt they wouldn't look for it there. One of them walked in, it was Jane.I looked like I had fallen on the ground, she held out her hand and I was shocked. I thought she was mean! I took it and got up.

"Aro and everyone else would like to see you now Alice" She informed me and led me to them. Oh great! This was going to be fun.

We walked into a very large room; this looked like one of the main rooms to me. I looked just ahead of me to see Aro, Cauis, Demetri and Alec sitting down. Jane ran to join Alec.

I stood there with an emotionless stare. I didn't want to be here all alone who knows what they would do to me! Cauis glared on at me. He thought Jasper was dead and gone by now.

"Ah, young Alice Cullen" Aro greeted me, I didn't mind him he was just so old, and he talked like that too.

"Aro, why do you want me" It was more of a statement then anything else.

"Well it's evidently because we want you to join us, your gift is being well wasted with the Cullen's Alice" Cauis sneered. I hissed at him.

"Maybe my gift isn't the reason I am with them, my mate is there and I will never leave him. I will never leave Jasper or my family because I love and value them too much to put them through so much suffering like you are doing to them right now" I shot back at Cauis.

"You're just mad because I hurt your husband," He muttered loud enough for me to hear. That's when I lost it.

"You shut up about my Jasper! Because of what you did to him, he's in a lot of pain right now. Why can't you people understand! I don't want to join you I want to be home with Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie!" I yelled out in aggravation. I was pissed off to no end right now.

"You have caused so much misery to my family! You took me away from the one I loved most, you tried to kill him so he wouldn't come after me! I won't stay here forever because I belong with my family forever not you!" I shouted as my knees gave out beneath me.

I put my head in my hands, not because I was incredibly upset but because I had the most unpleasant headache of the century! I was EXTREMLY surprised when Jane came up to me and urged me to get up. She even helping me up.

I looked at them all, my eyes glaring like fire was going to shoot out of them. If looks killed then they would be dead by now and I would be running home away from this place.

"We will leave you to yourself for now, dear Alice and talk a bit later when you're…settled" Aro told me, as Jane led me back to my room. I would never be settled here. We were at my room.

"Thank you Jane" I said to her with a weak smile on my face.

"You're welcome, and…for now just be careful about what you do and say around here" She warned me and walked away.I went to the window, if it weren't for the fact that people were outside I would have jumped out of the window. I sighed I reviled this a lot more then I did before.

I couldn't wait to wait to get out of here.

(Jazzy Whitlock)

I was sitting on our bed. I couldn't wait to have Alice back here with myself and the rest of our family. Edward just happened to walk by our room and come in. He never has to ask, as he already knows the answer.

"We're going to get her back Jasper that is one thing you don't have to worry about" Edward said. I knew that we would get Alice back we had to.

"I know that but I can't stand to have her of all places with the Volturi," I alleged and he nodded.

"Yes even I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy but she'll be back with all of us very soon" Soon? I was out for three weeks! that was like years without Alice.

"I understand that, but Carlisle said that you could hunt again in three weeks he never said anything about when you could move again" Edward smiled and I got where he was coming from.

(Esme because she has feelings too!)

I was sitting on our bed inside bedroom. I hadn't thought that this could have gotten worse but it did. I couldn't believe that in a course of a week that one of my daughters could be vampire napped and my other son injured.

I of course was very upset by all of this. Why had the Volturi done this to us we didn't deserve to go through this.

I grabbed a throw cushion and screamed into it, lying on my back. I was so aggravated with all of this!

"Esme dear?" a supple, relaxing voice asked as they came into the room.

Carlisle.

He had seen me like this, acting like some mad women.

"Carlisle I-" I started but he stopped me with a soft kiss.

"I know how worried you are and I don't think that telling you everything's going to be ok is working out here," He stated. It was true nothing was alright at all. I felt like plummeting to my knees and just breaking down.

" It's not working because right now nothing is alright Alice had been taken away from those ….things…and Jasper is injured and we have no idea as to when either of them will be good once more" I rambled, leaning into Carlisle. This was in fact upsetting me.

He rubbed my arm understandingly and I sighed. I buried my head into his chest and said.

"I just want things to be the way they were again"

End.

**I'm soooo tired! It took me the ENTIRE week to write this chapter! It was longer then the rest, like 5 pages. Hope you likie :D I used sooo many songs I can only name a few here.**

**Sugar- Flo Ridar(Wytner)**

**LifeTimes- Ten Second Epic**

**Fire Burning- Sean kingston**

**Rehab- Rihanna **

**Taking over me- Evanescence**

**I feed off reviews, so please don't let me die!!!!! :P**

**Reviews are love!! 3**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	9. Coming

**Hello! I'm back again, well I**

**Shall try very hard to meet the things you**

**Would like in this chapter: D **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

(Jasper 1 week later)

We were ready to go. I could not wait to have my Alice back here with the rest of our family and myself. Renesmee and I were outside waiting. Figures, we're constantly the first ones prepared for everything.

"Uncle Jazz, we ARE going to get Aunt Alice back right?" She asked, looking as if she might cry.

"Of course we are Nessie, we aren't leaving Volterra until we do…even if we have to kick some Volturi ass," I told her with a smile that made her was true we WERE getting Alice back even if it meant fighting again. I wasn't too fond of the idea of fighting the Volturi again. However, we would have one more vampire with us this time.

She was an old friend of mine whom I had changed. Her name is Ashley Hart. She comes from Texas, has red shoulder length hair, she even has golden eyes since she didn't want to hunt humans. She liked Maria. Enough said.

She had a gift and she rather liked it A LOT. She could change the weather of any place on earth and she didn't even have to be in that place. She could make Cuba cold all year round and Canada hot throughout the whole year.

She also reminded me of Alice. She was bubbly, she was not as tall as everyone else was and she loved everyone. This was like my Alice.

"My, my is that Jasper Whitlock!" A voice came up from behind me; I turned my head to see Ashley.

"Yes it would appear so, it's nice to see you again Ashley" I greeted her as I jumped in front of her.

"Well as soon as I heard that the Volturi took Alice I ran over here!" She said then looked at Renesmee.

"Is that Edward and Bella's daughter?" She asked walking towards Renesmee.

"Yes, her name is Renesmee" I informed Ashley and when Nessie saw she was fine she smiled at her.

"She's coming?" Ashley asked taken aback. I nodded she went on with saying how she was so young and something might happen. However, the last part she said in a volume, only I could hear.

Edward and Emmett came out soon enough, and then Rose, Carlisle and Esme followed suit after that.

We ran about halfway to Volterra when we had to stop. Remembering Nessie was half-human she had to eat some human food. She ran into a McDonald's and got a Big Mac. Ashley giggled, wondering how Renesmee could eat something like that and weighing in at like 74lbs.

We also had to stop due to Ashley's irregular headaches. At first she was all like 'I'm fine, it's nothing Jasper let's just keep going' and all of that. Finally, we stopped when she staggered and almost lost her balance.

The others were away from Ashley and me. I was sitting against a tree and Ashley was leaning on me. In order to make her headache go away I had to send waves of calmness though her. She had her eyes closed; I could understand how it feels to be in that much pain. Rosalie gave me the worst headaches at least 8 times a month!

"What will you do to that Cauis guy Jazz?" She suddenly asked. I would many things to him. How can you live with yourself when you know that you killed someone, took their one, and only love away from them, disgusting.

"There is so much I would like to do to him, he deserves all of it for her he had done but I'm further troubled about getting Alice back. As long as she is safe nothing else matters," I replied. She smiled, she had always adored the way Alice and I loved one another. Our relationship was almost equal to the one her and her own mate had. They both loved each other, they would always protect one another, and they even did crazy things that a normal vampire might not do.

"Awwwwwwwww Jasper you are such a softie sometimes it down right funny!" Ashley said in between bouts of laughter. I smiled this was another reason she rather reminded me of Alice.

"Well I'm ready to go kick some Italian ass!" Ashley jumped up and round housed a tree**.(A/N: I have nothing against people from Italy!! I'm Italian, so no offence to anyone who is Italian or from there) **

We ran to join the others. Emmett looked at and smiled. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing Emmett he was thinking something along the lines of sex.

"We can go now seeing as Ashley is piped up for a fight," I said and with that, we were off. We had to hurry if we wanted to get Alice back. I was probably giving Edward a headache with all my thoughts racing around. He didn't turn to me just kept looking forward.

Ashley had deiced to stay beside me. She wasn't shy, in fact she was the exact opposite of that but she just didn't know anyone else in our coven. I had only one thing to focus on and that was Alice.

(Alice)

I was sitting on the bed contemplating about what Jane had told me. I wouldn't have to watch my back for long, I already knew my family was going to be here soon. I sighed, but why did they have to take so long?

I looked at my phone just wanting Jasper to call but I guess when you're running faster then a racecar it's hard to talk on the phone and pay attention to the things around you at the same time. I was bored. I didn't have ANY of my attire and no one to talk to. I hated this room, the objects were not that bad but the walls! If I were still human, I would have decided on suicide because of the walls.

For some odd reason I had seen another vampire along with my coven. She was with Jasper, one of his old friends most likely. She looked a bit like me though, that was odd.

"I know her…..I've seen her...but where?" I asked myself aloud.

It was at that very moment when I figured it out.

"Ashley Hart…"

End.

DONE! Oh my god it took me awhile to get this done! The reason wasn't homework it was some girl at school. Let's just say she hates me for no reason and talked behind me I really couldn't care less about what she thinks. She just annoys me. I did finish this chapter in between this though.

Chapter Playlist

Right where you want me- Jesse McCartney

Devil in a Midnight Mass- Billy Talent

The Climb- Miley Cyrus

Never too Late- Hedley

Lifetimes- Ten Second Epic

All the Things She Said- TaTu

Someone watching over me- Hilary Duff (Song I have to sing for school's talent show so I had to know how to sing it while I was writing)

That is abbbbboooooouuuuutttt it: D

Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review, as I need major love to write right now, I am on the verge of writers block!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thx!!

-DarkAngelz200


	10. What the Hell? Are They Retarded?

**Yo! I am back :D**

**I don't own Twilight!!!**

(Jazzy)

We were here. Ashley had the look Maria always wore when a fight was near. Ashley really wanted a fight and I couldn't blame her, she loves action. I on the other hand could for once do without the fighting. Let us say I wasn't up for repeating the last confrontation.

"Wow Jasper, I don't think I have ever seen you NOT want to fight" Edward said, shocked. I nodded.

"I'd rather not repeat the last episode, a bit too painful" I replied, he chuckled softly while Ashley elbowed me in the side. I gave her a look and she smiled. You just couldn't hurt this girl she was too innocent.I was taking in the whole aspect of the Volturi castle. Apparently, Aro was there so I was convinced that if Carlisle could keep the peace things would work out well. I just wanted Alice back. Yes, I know I have been saying this a lot but it was true, I needed Alice in my life. If it wasn't for her I would have never met my family. I would probably be with Maria.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked us, we all nodded and in we went. We skipped the whole secretary thing, as it didn't really matter to us and went right in. Figures we see Aro, Cauis, Alec, Jane, and Demetri sitting around.

Aro looked up at us but uttered nothing. He was feeling bad about what they had done… WAIT ONE SECOND he feels….bad? I shook my head, come on he was probably the person to think of the idea of taking away my dear and sweet Alice.

I rolled my eyes in irritation at Cauis.

I just glared at Demetri.

I growled at Alec.

Moreover, I hissed at Jane.

"Aro, I would like to speak with you right now" Carlisle commanded. Aro looked at him and got up. The others just watched him make his way to Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Where is Alice?" Carlisle asked calm as usual.

"Jane," he said and along with the others left.

"By the way she is of no use to us Carlisle, at least not for now my friend" he said and left the room with the others.

Jane got up and beckoned us to follow her down an extensive hallway. Ashley did not trust this situation much but I kept her from ripping off Jane's head. I just wanted Alice to be with the rest of our family and myself again. I was also hoping this would be the last of our Volturi problems for at least another two centuries.

"She's in here, go ahead and get her she just stays against the wall so you'll have to get her out" Jane told us and walked down the long hall back towards the main foyer (Foy- yay) We walked in, all of us to about the midpoint of the room before the door behind us shut.

(Edward)

By the looks of this situation, we had been tricked. Just great!

"What's going on here?" I head my daughter ask, in a shaky voice. She sounded scared figures she always hated being in the dark. I went beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately knew who it was and put her hands on my arms.

"Seems like they used Alice to get us to come here so they could use us" I said and Jasper joined in with saying.

"Low life idiots, they need a life if they can afford one"

The window was closed and no light was coming into the, from what I could tell this 5m by 6m room. I heard Bella's footsteps coming and going past me to the window. She hated seeing Renesmee scared just as much as I did.

The light began pouring in the room and Renesmee calmed down. Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. At least we could all see clearer with the light coming in.

(Jasper)

Bella had worked out getting the window open to let in some sunlight. I had felt Nessie's fear as soon as the door shut, her heart pounded faster then ever and her emotion was one thing. Fear. I could feel that we we are all just adjusting to the sudden burst of light coming into the room when I head a moan. I thought that I must be hearing things but then I heard it again and again.

I turned to the corner of the room and was shocked at what I saw.

Alice, My Alice the bottom of her dress ripped and tattered, a long mark going down both of her legs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, everyone turned around and also saw Alice.

We rushed to her in a second.

"Ja….Jasper….." She said weakly looking up at me her eyes full of pain. I held her hand and sent waves of calmness through her petite body while Carlisle looked her over. I could sort out everyone's emotions, which was odd. Rosalie was concerned for Alice; Esme was scared, fearful, and concerned. Edward was shocked and concerned; Bella and Renesmee were shocked, scared and concerned. Emmett and Carlisle were very concerned for Alice and a tad displeased about what the Volturi had done. Ashley couldn't believe what she was seeing.

I was angry, how low were they going to sink just to get Alice? I looked at Edward and thought that they wanted the five of us. He nodded.

"It would appear so Jasper"

"What's the point? We said no about a million times, so I take that, as we aren't joining them do they not understand English or are they retarded" I said, voice full of exasperation I could not believe these guys.

"Well we have to get out of here and it looks like the door is out, we have the window," Ashley stated. She was right we could all just jump out but the people in the streets is what concerned me.

"Ashley what about the people in the streets, they are for sure going to see us and wonder how we did that, how we are alive, and why are we sparkling," I told her she looked deep in thought afterwards.

Carlisle had finished checking over Alice and told us they just beat her because she didn't want to join. If I would allow myself, I would have punched a hole through the wall out of pure hatred for the Volturi.

"I've got it! I know a way we can jump out of the window and make sure people aren't watching!" Ashley said enthusiasm evident in her voice. One glance at Edward and I knew that he knew what was going to happen.

"Well, what is it?" I asked her politely. I must admit her plans were usually full proof and were at least realistic on like Emmett's. Edward chuckled

"What now?" Emmett asked

"Jasper thinks that your plans are dumb" Edward replied, still smiling.

"Thanks Jasper remind me to do something to your oh so wonderful room when we get back." Emmett joked, that was the good thing about him he knew how to joke around…a lot.

"Hello?" Ashley said waving her hand back and forth.

We all turned to her to hear what she had to say.

"Ok so…."

End.

**The end! Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! I thought I wasn't going to finish in time .**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**I can't wait- Akon**

**Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) - Wyself Jean, Akon**

**Who's that Girl? - Hilary Duff**

**Live your life- T.I. and Rihanna**

**Twilight parodies :D**

**Raindrops Remix- Dj Diamond**

**Eiffel 65- Move your body**

**Kanon Wakeshima - Still Doll**

**I also just found out that Daddy's Little Cannibal died. I don't noe if you knew her but she was an awesome writer,**

**I found this out by reading this amazing fanfiction .net/s/5053076/1/She_Will_Live_On**

**It would also seem that I must take a tiny break from writing as on Friday May 8th my aunt died of cancer and I'm still down about it because she didn't deserve to die, not now, not becuase of cancer.**

**-DarkAnglez200**


	11. Rescue

**Heyy! I'm back again!**

**I'm writing at 10 p.m. at night!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**(Ashley)**

I can't believe that I hadn't thought of this sooner! It was a brilliant idea and it took me this song to finally figure it out! I looked around and saw every person, except Alice looking at me ready to take notice of what my plan was.

"Ok, so what I was um, thinking was that we could jump out the window! Yes, yes I know that you're thinking about how we could do it when people would be watching us and the Volturi would kick our asses' right into the fire, but not if I use my gift to modify the weather to make sure people stay inside!" I told them, a smile plastered on my face.

"I see how that could work out, but it depends on what the others think so, what do you guys? Should we give it a chance?" Jasper asked eyeing the rest of his coven. They all agreed that we could at least try it out.

" Jasper would need to carry Alice though, I'm sure that she would want no one else carrying her while we are jumping out of the window" Carlisle informed turning to Jasper, who nodded.

It would be at least 15 minutes before we would go on with our plan. I walked over to the window and carelessly sighed. I was missing Jason so dearly! Even though I was in a room with nine other vampires, I felt very alone. I would love to hear Jason's elegant voice saying my name, not in a sexual way but just calling for me. However, when he did call my name in a more seductive way I didn't mind that much.

I took a step back and looked at the window; it was about medium sized so not even Emmett would have trouble getting out. I couldn't wait to get back to my won home. Well, I couldn't wait to get back with Peter and Charlotte. Yes, I had come across them when Jasper said I was safe enough to go on my own.

I just wanted to be back.

(Esme)

We were ready; Jasper was holding Alice and Ashley was getting ready herself. She closed her eyes and rubbing her left index and middle finger in circular motion around her temple. I was standing next to Carlisle; I was a tiny bit scared of jumping out the window though. It was something I was used to doing.

Finally, the dark turned dangerously dark, people were going back into their houses shutting doors and windows. The last touch was the rain, and did it ever start to pour.

"Ready" Ashley announced and jumped out of the window, we all watched as she touched the ground and motioned for us to go. Carlisle went next and I couldn't help but stare at his gracefulness. I swallowed a human trait I had long ago given up. I jumped out of the window and landed without flaw right next to Carlisle. The rest of my children jumped down, Jasper last following Renesmee. There was only one thing to insure that we were going to be safe.

We needed to run.

That we did as soon as we knew it was safe. I could have gotten tired from all of our running. Right now, I couldn't care less if the Volturi found us, I just wanted to get back to the house. When night came, we stopped and checked into a rich looking hotel. Renesmee need sleep. When Carlisle and I went to our room, I collapsed on the bed. I heard him lightly laugh.

"I hope Alice will be ok," I said as I sat up to face him, he walked over to the bed and just lay down. I lay on top of him, my head resting on his chest.

"She will, whatever they did to her won't break her down that easily" he reassured me.

He was probably right; I mean he was the doctor here.

(Jasper)

Alice had come out of her comatose state. I was ever so glad to see her golden eyes shining again. Lucky Carlisle had kept some extra blood around. Alice was still weak from whatever had happened to her but as least she knew she was safe. I hadn't dared to ask her what happened to her, it would rude and I didn't want her reliving those moments right now.

"Jazz…" She said and looked to me. I was sitting in a chair I had pulled close to the bed.

"Yes Ali?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow. She looked around the room as she propped herself up with some help from me.

"Thank you, I couldn't have stayed there much longer it was dreadful let me tell you! I couldn't believe that they beat me just because I told them I wouldn't join them, I thought I was never going to see your face again, Jazz" She told me, in the same moment our lips met and I was caught up in an extremely passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, I finally spoke.

"I would never leave you Alice, never ever not for anyone or anything" I promised her.

"What about Ashley?" She asked.

"She came on her own, and if I ever went with her it would be because she needed my help, I would always come right back to you though. I can't live without you Alice, I need you in my life that's why I love you so much, because I know that your always going to be there no matter what and I will always do the same for you" I told her looking right into her perfect golden eyes.

"Thank you Jazz, I love you" she said and kissed my lips. Just then, a knock came at our door. I opened it and Ashley came inside. She didn't look so good.

"Ashley? What is it? Are you ok?" Alice asked looking at Ashley.

"Yeah…just a bit under the weather, I was wondering if I could just stay here for a…while." She inquired Alice and I nodded. She took a seat in the chair next to the window.

"Thank you for helping rescue me Ashley, it was very nice of you," Alice said, a smile crossing her lips.

"No problem, I didn't mind helping at all" Ashley replied, looking around the room. She looked like she had had a rough day. I could only guess it was from having to change the weather in a place that is always so nice. She was so small and her gift was just so large that every time she used it, it took its toll on her.

In the morning, we would be going out again; Carlisle said that Alice would be strong enough to run by herself we just had to keep an eye on her. To make sure she was ok and everything.

(Alice)

I watched as Ashley curled herself in a tiny ball. Jasper had left the room for a bit to just hang out with Edward and Emmett. I felt bad for Ashley though, she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"You didn't have to come and help me, if it ended up causing you this much pain" I said.

"Don't worry about it Alice, your as important to me as Jasper is and I wanted to come despite the consequences" She replied back. She seemed like such a sweet girl. It must hurt her to be away from her mate for this long. Surely, she missed him a lot.

I felt my eyelids droop a little; some rest before we got up again couldn't hurt right? I was still feeling a bit sluggish.

With that, I closed my eyes and just lay there.

End.

Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Playlist!**

**Summer Jam- Dj tiesto**

**Sugar- Flo Rida **

**Come on Get Higher- Matt Nathanson**

**Let you Go- Adriana **

**Dead End Countdown- the New Cities**

**Kiss me Thru the Phone- Soulja Boy **

**There was more but you see I kind of forgot some on them plus I'm kind of tired. Hoep you liked this chapter!**

**PLZPLZPLZPLZ review**

**Thx!**

**-DarkAnglez200**


	12. Time Together and Other Mishaps

**Yo! I am back with of course…**

**A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Thx tons for the reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

(Ashley)

I was looking out the window when I noticed the room grew dead quiet. I twisted my neck. Mistake number 1! A sharp shooting pain ran through my neck, I held myself from yelling because I noticed Alice was resting.

Soon enough Jasper came in, sometimes I liked the whole I can feel your emotions thing. He walked over to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Ash?" He asked, I could sense his concern.

"Nothing…My neck is just really sore that's all" I replied, he should be worrying more about Alice then me. He looked like he was in deep thought; I could only guess he was thinking of taking me to his coven leader, Carlisle.

"How about I take you to see Carlisle?" He inquired ad he helped me to my feet.

"Sure, but then you get right back here to Alice do you hear me Jasper Whitlock!" I ordered him he smiled.

"Will do ma'am," He said back as we walked over to Carlisle's room. My head was throbbing. I wouldn't be surprised if there were little mini jackhammers in my head.

I stumbled when we got into the hallway of the hotel, luckily Jasper was there of I would have been on my face by now.

(Carlisle known on the streets as Carlizzle)

I opened the door and was surprised to see Ashley standing with Jasper. Wasn't Jasper supposed to be with Alice?

"To what do I owe this?" I questioned.

"Ashley is having…severe headaches worse then before" Jasper explained to me, one lookas Ashley and I knew she wasn't in the best state. I motioned for them to come inside; Esme looked up and smiled then went back to her book.

Ashley took a seat on the bed, her iris sinking to the bottom of her eyes. Even for a vampire she looked very tired. I looked over at Esme then at Jasper, it seemed they had clued it because they left immediately. I'd rather Esme not leave though.

"So Ashley, when did the headache start?" I asked sitting closer to her.

"About 2 hours ago" She replied rubbing her eyes.

"At first was it a dull thudding? Or was a sharper pain?" I asked her.

"Sharp pains" She said.

"Do you think it might be from using your gift back in Volterra?" I inquired.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's from that, I'm just not really sure why it had not struck me sooner" she furrowed her eyebrows as if in deep contemplation.

"Well, the only thing I can say is for you to go back to the room you are sharing with Renesmee and rest a bit, maybe that's all your head needs right now" I told her while getting up. She nodded, thanked me and left to her room.

"Can I come back in now Doctor Dreamy?" I heard Esme ask.

"You may Nurse Naughty" I replied.

(Emmett)

I was walking past Carlisle and Esme's room when I thought I had heard something. I stopped and listened. Bump, bump, bump, bump….

They were having sex! What a great time to have sex when you're in a hotel and one of coven is in bed injured!

"They could have picked a better time" I heard Edward mutter as he stood beside me.

"Yeah…but they're like always busy….maybe they were anxious?" I inquired, trying to be serious. Edward chuckled.

"Wait take out the anxious part, they WERE in need of some sexual action," I said, aghast as I stepped away from the door.

" Only you could find some way to make a joke out of Carlisle and Esme making love to one another" Edward said smiling.

"Well your like still a first timer, when you have had sex with Bella more then 20 times you will be just like the rest of us little bro!" I announced to him, he punched me in the arm.

"Foolish little vampire! Your weakness can not harm me!" I boasted and he ended up laughing at that.

"Maybe you and Bella should...ya know...ya know!" I nudged him in the side, raising my eyes brows.

"I now know how you and Rosalie go so well together! You are both bound on sex!" He said as if infuriated, when he really was trying to not laugh at what I had just told him.

" Well it took you 107 years to lose your virginity and now it has taken even more to figure how a male and female go together, wow Edward you are indeed slower then a turtle on it's back" I told him and walked away. Just to make sure he wasn't stuck in the hallway for all to see I turned around and he was….gone.

"Miss me?" A voice right beside me asked.

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped jumping backwards.

"The one and only, why were you expecting Rose?" He questioned.

"Maybe….but I just realized something too, bet you can't figure out what it is" I baited him.

"You're not thinking about it" He sighed, he hated not knowing things sometimes.

"I just realized that, turtles have gotten faster over the years" I said, he looked up rolling his eyes.

"You know if you keep doing that they will fall out and I will laugh, hard, I will laugh at you until you can make me stop" I said to him, attempting to be serious.

"Being serious just isn't your genre, Emmett" He said and began to walk off.

"Where might you be going little vampire?" I asked him and he turned around flashing me a smile.

"To see my darling wife, I think I shall take you're advice this once Emmett" He said and continued to walk away.

Horny, young, lovesick, vampire I thought and heard him chuckle.

(Jasper)

Alice was wide-awake now. When I had entered the room, I had found her standing by the window. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello my little pixie" I said and felt her relax.

"Hello there my sexy solider" She replied back, a smile playing on her gracious lips.

"I see you're feeling _much_ better," I said as I kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmm...Stop that…it tickles" I heard her say slowly.

"Then is there reason to stop?" I inquired as I gently bit her neck.

"Because, I want to share our love when we get home, when it will be a true time to celebrate," She replied turning around and resting her head on my chest. I kissed her hair.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about that" I joked.

"Who said you had to be?" She teased.

As of right now nothing mattered. The only thing I cared about was my dear, sweet, sexy Alice. As long as she was safe, nothing mattered.

"How is Ashley?" Alice asked, I could feel the rush of concern pending from her body.

"She is resting right now, she has a very bad headache and a bit of a sore neck other then that Carlisle said all she needed was some rest" I informed her as I could feel her relief washing over myself also. I didn't want to even see the day where Ashley was in pain, in killed me to see her like that just as it killed me to see Alice so beaten.

"So she will be ok?" She asked looking up at me, her honey gold eyes full of emotion.

"Yes she'll be fine, she is never down for long reminds me of someone else I know, and love" I said as I kissed her soft lips, my teeth biting her lower lip begging for entrance. I got it; soon our tongues were fighting each other.

"My how I missed that," she said smiling, her eyes glowing.

"I missed your lips, you voice and….your body" I told her, she smiled and buried her head into my chest.

"Your such a romantic, reminds of why I fell in love with you, besides your attractiveness and hot southern accent," She playfully said.

"Glad to know why I ended up with the most perfect woman in the world, ma'am" She smiled as my southern accent came up again.

I would never let Alice go again, ever.

End.

**This is not the end! This is not the end! This is not se end! I still have more to write for this, let us say the trouble isn't over yet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter peoples!!!**

**Chapter Playlist!**

**Centre of The Sun- Conjure One**

**Human Sacrifice- Sweet Box**

**Taking over me- Evanescence**

**Amazing Grace**

**Right Where you Want me- Jesse McCarteny **

**Me against the world- Simple Plan**

**Let You Go-Adriana**

**I think there was more but as usual I forgot them. **

**Now, if you would be ever so kind as to click the little button that says " Review" **

**Thx for reading!!!**

**-DarkAngezl200**


	13. Back Home, Where the Problems Unwind

**Heyy!**** Back with a new chapter.**

**I really hope to see more reviews!!!!!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

(Ashley)

I was looking out the window, observing the weather. It was supposed to rain like hell tomorrow. I hope the weather at least stays the same; my headache was getting better but all the changing weather patterns! I could make up my mind faster then the weather! If only I could use my gift, but Jasper said to listen to Carlisle and not use my gift for a while.

Renesmee had left the room as she saw I was very frustrated with everything. I couldn't stand being around so many humans, their blood was so delectable oh how I wish I could just taste were one of the times I hated being half-and-half. On one hand, I could go out and hunt animals, but then again humans were just so amazing! Even in the safety of my hotel room, I could still hear the blood pulsing through the veins of the victims I wish I could kill.

"Ashley you have to learn to control yourself, I know it isn't easy but you can't go thinking about killing the humans in this place" I heard Jasper say as he took a few steps into the room.

"Why not? I'm thirsty as hell, and the only thing holding me back is you! Not much of a challenge!" I said forcefully to him, thinking about the ways I could get past him.

"Ashley I know how hard it is to control our thirst, but you have to try, if someone dies here they can easily trace it to one of the guests, can you guess which one" He told me saying it as a statement instead of a question.

The next thing I knew I was running towards him.

I felt myself collide with his chest, his arms wrapping around me, holding me back from leaving the room. I kicked and screamed. I was trying so hard to get past him.

"Think about how hard it is for me to control myself, or Bella? We all have to live amongst the humans so we might as well try our best to not kill them, I know how hard it is for you right now but you have to resist the urge to go on a killing spree you don't want to be a monster Ashley" Jasper told me, his voice very calm and almost reassuring me that everything will be fine.

"What am I supposed to do then? My throat is burning," I complained as a burning twinge ripped through my throat. I gasped out in pain.

"Carlisle has blood bags, he brings them everywhere in case one of us needs them, he'd be more then happy to let you use some," Jasper informed me and I smiled a bit, sure, it wasn't human blood but at least it was something.

"Could you go and get me some, I don't trust myself to go out there" I said in a low voice he nodded and left. I sighed how much longer I was expected to be here. I was hoping not too long, because I was really starting to miss home and my mate.

"I think you'll see him soon enough Ashley" I heard Alice say as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Alice how you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine and maybe better when you leave us all alone" She said, her tone dead serious

"What's with the tone? It's not like I'm here to take Jasper away from you I have my own mate and I'm happy with him," I said to her, she just glared at me.

"Then stop spending so much time with MY Jasper, he's mine and always will be and if you're smart you'll leave him alone" She said as if threatening me I was taken a back I didn't love Jasper I loved Jason and Alice of all vampires should know that.

"He comes around to me ok? I'm sorry I got a headache while trying to rescue YOU, he only comes around to make sure that I'm ok that's what friends do" I replied to her.

"Just don't try anything with him or you'll get it from me, I don't like people like you who act so _close _to people like Jasper, maybe next time you should just stay home" She said in a dark voice and walked out before Jasper had come back.

He handed me the blood and I drank it all, it wasn't completely satisfying but I wasn't about to complain about it now.

"Jasper, is Alice ok?" I asked slowly trying to get the words out of my mouth

"Ok as in what Ashley?" he inquired.

"She said to watch my back because she thinks I'm going to steal you away from her, she told me I should have stayed home," I told him and I informed him about the rest of our conversation.

" I don't think she means it, she might just be a little groggy from being held by the Volturi, I'm sure that she'll be back to normal and apologize for it afterwards" He said, smiling he got up and left.

Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully one where Alice was….stable again.

(Next Day, Jasper)

We were running through the line of trees, the green rushing by us at top speed. Alice was strong enough to run but herself but I kept near her just incase. I also kept another eye on Ashley she seemed to be falling behind every so often.

I could sense we were close to our home now. I couldn't wait to be back it would be nice to just relax for a couple of days with nothing to worry about. Edward grinned; I could tell he wanted to relax just as much as myself.

I couldn't think about what Ashley told me Alice had said to her. I'm sure Alice hadn't meant it at all. Why would she be jealous of Ashley taking me away? I would never leave Alice, she was mine and I was her's.

I could still feel dread coming from Ashley though, she thinks that Alice was dead serious about what she said. She couldn't have been serious though, Alice isn't like that to anyone.

(Alice)

I couldn't wait to get back. The one thing I didn't get was why Ashley was looking so scared of me. I tried talking to her but she just ran off saying she had to go help Renesmee do something. I shrugged it off but it was still bothering me.

We were only about 20minutes away from our house. Maybe then, I could talk with her and see what exactly is going on. I have never had anyone be that scared of me before and it was bothersome now.

If only I could read minds like Edward then I could figure out why she looks as if I'm going to kill her. I was going to figure out what was wrong with her, even if I have to tie her to a chair and make her tell me.

(At the house, Alice)

Oh how I loved being back in my own house, with my own clothes and my own room in which I get to share with Jasper.

"Ashley, don't move I have to talk to you," I said as I could see Ashley leaving. She nodded and followed me into the bedroom. I told her to sit on the bed.

"Ok you are going to tell me why you look so scared of me," I said to her leaning against the wall.

"You told me to not steal Jasper and that I should have stayed home, you also came out and said I only came to take away your Jasper and that if I was smart I wouldn't have left home," She informed me. When did I ever say this to her?

The only thing I can recall is the dream I had of telling….oh damn! It wasn't a dream!

"Ashley! I would never say anything like that! I thought I was dreaming, and I had no idea I was really in your room! I swear that one second I was staring into space and the next second I was in front of you!" I said in a rush. I couldn't believe I had done such a thing!

"Really?" She asked, puzzled

"Yes really, I had no idea I even left the hotel room I know you have a mate of your own and you would never take Jasper away. Just because your not that kind of person, I meant nothing that I said to you last night," I said, pretty much saying how sorry I was for the miscommunication.

"Thanks, you really scared me to death, again" She said smiling.

I left her alone for a while and went back downstairs.

(Ashley)

I sighed; it looked as if everything was perfect again. Just then, my phone rang; I was guessing it was Jason checking up on me.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Ashley Hart"

"Who is this?" I inquired getting scared.

"Let's just say it's one of the Volturi" The voice sneered.

"What do you scumbags want now?"

"We want you, Jasper, Alice, Edward and maybe some others, and don't even think about moving because we will find you" The voice said, I was scared now.

I screamed Edward in my head until he came bursting through the door. I pointed to the phone and then handed it over to him.

I heard the voice on the other line and I shivered.

"Listen here idiot, we are never joining you and neither is Ashley so how about you find a life and bud out of ours" Edward said and hung up.

"Thanks Edward" I told him he nodded.

"We have to tell everyone else about this and this time we won't let them take anyone," He said to me. I knew we had to but I couldn't stand it.

Why is it always the good guys and girls that seem to always get into a mess like this?

End.

**As you can tell this isn't the end yet^.^ Please review, I take at least a week to write new chapters and I do put work into them * like every author on this site does* So it would be nice to hear what you think, if I should include something? If you want to see something happen, I can try my best to see it done.**

**Chapter Playlist!**

**-Poison by Groove Coverage**

**-That Ain't Right by Sean Kingston**

**-Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic**

**-Let you go by Adriana**

**- Generation by Simple Plan**

**-Till I Collapse by Eminem **

**- Killer Anna by Medic Droid**

**- All The Things She Said (you can see why^.^) By TaTu**

**Review!!!!!!!!^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	14. Thinking, Loving, Joking

**(Emmett)**

"Hey Edward, Alice has been through so much and she hasn't _grown_ from the experience!" I said as I continued to dangle one of Alice's credit cards way too high above her head. It was then I noticed Edward wasn't' laughing.

Just then, jasper walked in and hit me on the head mumbling something like "This isn't the time Emmett" While distracted Alice grabbed her credit card.

"Never the time to take my credit card" She said smiling at her tiny victory. I just walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jasper.

"So what's up now?" I asked, my eyes wandering to Ashley as she was curled up in a tiny ball. I say tiny because she is like an inch smaller then Alice and I don't think you can get any shorter then that.

Edward smiled but I still knew something was up. Little Eddy was a very bad liar, I could always tell when he was being a "bad boy"

"Why do you like to call me Little Eddy?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"Your small, your one of the youngest and your name is Edward, if you need anymore unwanted information then you can go talk to your mom, by the way her name is Esme just in case your brain forgot to remember that today" I mocked him, he just turned away.

"Nice on Emmett," Jasper began "Right now though we have other problems to deal with"

After that everyone else came into the room, we started the meeting that changed everything.

**(Alice)**

I had already foreseen what was to take place, and I couldn't believe it. It seemed the Volturi just don't grasp Basic English. I geared away from getting to angry as I was curled up in Jasper's arms and I didn't want him to feel any more pain then I have already put him through.

"The Volturi are coming back, this time they will do anything they have to get Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee," Ashley stated, still looking down.

"They also want Ashley to join them, they know that it was her who helped us escape and they are _very_interested in her gift," Edward added, Ashley loathed the Volturi with every tiny cell in her dead body.

"Too bad for them, they aren't getting any of us" Rosalie retorted.

"Of course not, we won't let them have a chance" Carlisle added. We all nodded we knew that we would have to defend ourselves and do a damn good job at it. We still had at least 2 weeks until those cold-hearted, annoying, stupid Volturi vampires come after us.

**(Ashley)**

After the tiny meeting, I went upstairs into Alice and Jasper's room. I need to talk to Jason he had every right o know if his wife was going or not going to come back to him.

"Hi Jason" I said when he picked up.

"Ashley? Is that really you calling me?" He asked in mock surprise, I laughed.

"Yes it is me; I have to tell you something"

"Anything love"

"The Volturi are coming back again and they want me, I don't want to join them…." I stopped as I thought I would break into sobs if I kept talking.

"They won't take you Ash, I won't let them"

"I know I know but you're so far away and I'm here all alone"

"I have already made arrangements to come there, thought you would like to know that"

"REALLY! OH MYGOSH! WHEN ARE YOU COMING!!!?? TELL ME!" I shouted into the phone so excited.

"I should be there within the hour love"

"I can't wait to see you I've missed you way too much!"

"Me neither, it's been too quiet at home"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

With that, I turned off my phone. I couldn't wait until Jason was here. I went and found Alice and Jasper downstairs on the couch. I sat down on the chair right across from them, my smile taking up most of my face.

"Ashley?" Jasper asked, I could see a smile playing on Alice's face, she knew why I was so excited.

"Guess what," I told them, well really Jasper. Jasper looked at me, with a cocked brow.

"Jason is coming! In the hour!" I said in an excited voice, Jasper's face changed to a more happy expression, he knew how much I missed Jason. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Wait won't you guys mind? Of course, you will! I can't believe that I okayed it! This house belongs to you guys!" I exclaimed, worry knotting my insides. Waves of calm washed over me.

"Ashley, he is your mate and after all you have done for us he is more then welcome to come over here, plus I'm interested in meeting him" Alice said, she was also excited but I was exploding on the inside. They would love Jason!

**(Jasper, 1 hour later) **

Jason was sitting with Ashley on one of our couches. I had already known him before so the introduction wasn't needed for me at least.

"Wow, Ashley was right when she said you were one of a kind" Alice commented, snuggling her small frame into my torso.

"Oh please, there are vampires more attractive then I could ever be" Jason replied, he was never the guy to really boast about his exterior, in fact when people commented on it he would kind of shy away from the topic.

"We'll let you two be" Alice said as she took my hand and glided up the stairs. She pushed me down on the bed. She smiled at me, crawled onto the bed, and ran her fingers under my shirt.

"Like I said before, when we get home we can have our fun," She said seductively, unzipping her jeans. I could help but get very excited down south. It had been so long since I had seen Alice.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready for weeks," I said and one of the best nights of my life began.

**(Emmett)**

I was in the living room with Edward, Ashley and Jason had gone out into the woods to do I don't know but think to have sex. I listened very carefully and heard sounds coming from Alice and Jasper's room.

"Oh wow" Edward said and looked towards the stairs.

"You can say that again, sheesh couldn't they go to their own house that way they could make all the noise they want" I commented.

"Now you know how we feel when we hear you and Rosalie" Edward shot back.

"Yes but at least 80% of the time we aren't even in a house, we are like the masters at the sex game" I said, snapping my fingers in a z formation. Edward laughed.

"I'm confused, are you a guy or a girl?" He asked, in mock inquiry.

"Don't tell anyone about this but… wait get closer," Edward came closer.

"Closer" Another 10 cm closer

"CLOSER!" barely apart.

"I'm like you, I'm both," I said and Edward just jumped back.

"If I'm both then how come I have a daughter?" He asked, silly Eddy.

"Well Bella was like out the whole time so you never what might have happened" I said, as he went to sit back down on the couch.

"Only a short while now until they show up," Edward commented.

"We'll be ready, we know what to do this time and we aren't leaving any hole in our plans" I assured him. I could tell he was drastically worried about his sex partner.

His head shot up "You are right there I'm worried about Bella's and Renesmee's safety, but I bet your worried about Rosalie too," He said, dang he got me. Sure, I was worried about Rose, if any one of them touched her then they would be dead.

We would be ready. It doesn't take that much to get by the Volturi, heck it took them two days to figure out we had left!

End.

**Hope you liked it, I thought I wasn't going to get this out until Monday!!! Big French and English assignments fried my brain! **

**Chapter Playlist**

**God is a Girl- Groove Coverage **

**That Ain't Right- Sean Kingston**

**Poison- Groove Coverage**

**Cross That Line- Akon**

**When it was me- Paula DeAnda**

**Generation- Simple Plan**


	15. Time, Something You Never Have

**(The Volturi) **

"We won't let any of those Cullen's break out of our security again" Caius sneered.

"They wouldn't try to provoke us like that again" Jane commented, excited about what was going to take place in just a few days.

"They can try but….their own lives will depend on them joining us, we can't have vampires running around like that," Aro advised everyone. "If they try to escape we are to…hurt them until they learn"

"Plus Carlisle wouldn't try anything if it not only implicated his children, but his granddaughter, they'll be like clay in our hands" Demetri said and everyone nodded.

"We will annihilate the Cullen's and their little coven of wimps" Alec smirked.

**(Back with the Cullen's, Nessie's POV)**

"Jacob! What are we going to do?" I cried out for maybe the hundredth time. I was in the woods with Jake, just sitting in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed, he was probably running out of ideas.

"Don't worry Nessie, they won't get you" He soothed me, didn't help much.

"What if they do? I'll be helpless! I'll be scared, alone, and totally irrevocably helpless in their hands! Who knows what they will do to me!" I said, raising my voice, while pounding on Jacobs's chest. A vibration shook me.

_And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone_

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!!!

It was Leah Clearwater. Jacob had that song set for her because they both happened to like that song. To me it was fast. I could never finish it on Guitar Hero 3, while my uncle Emmett laughed at me.

"Leah what's up?" My Jacob asked chilled and calm like he always was. He put his phone on speaker so I could hear better.

"We need you back at the rez," She said

"WHY!"

"Something is up that's why" She said in a lower voice she only used if something was very bad, Jacob had taught me all the different voices she uses and how they indicate her mood.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Jacob asked, cocking his brow

"Cause' I know I'm on speaker and Sam said you had to come right now or we will come and get you" Leah threatened, I smiled a little. Jacob hung up and set me on the grass. He got up and stretched.

"Looks like I have something less important to do now" He grinned, I kissed his cheek and he was off, I could hear in a split second he had phased and was running at top speed towards La Push.

I walked back towards the cottage, my head down and my hands in my pocket. Those Volturi idiots are very exasperating. We do not want to join them and they are not happy about that so they are acting like five year olds just because they cannot always get what they want.

My mother and father were not at home of course, they were at grandma and grandpa's house. I sat on the cool concrete steps of the massive cottage. The wind blew past my mid-back length brown curly hair. I looked up at the sky, it was a cloudy day but it felt warm. Maybe that was just because Jacob was holding me for the past two hours.

I was shaking, not too much due to the cold wind but because I was scared. I wasn't going to go with the Volturi. A tear ran down my face, I violently wiped it away; I was going to let them know I wasn't scared of them.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" My father came up to me and sat down beside me. I nodded but I was shaking uncontrollably, and couldn't get one word out of my mouth.

My father wrapped me in a hug, I needed that right now, I was upset but I was going to keep showing it.

"Don't worry Renesmee, nothing is going to happen to any of us" My dad reassured me, I nodded and got up just as my mother came back. She looked at me and her face fell, she knew I was upset and put her arm around me, as we walked inside.

**(Jasper)**

Alice and I had finished our activities for the night. Alice was cradled in my lap as we just lay on our bed, fully clothed in case someone had to come in. Suddenly Alice began to shake just a bit. She was sobbing, I didn't have to try and guess at why she was sobbing like she was.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's all going to be okay Alice, don't worry" I soothed her, stroking her back.

"What…what if something happens again! You said last time everything was going to be fine and look what came out of that!" She cried, I couldn't do much more but continue to soothe and calm her down.

"Do you see anything happening?" I asked her, as I ran my fingers through her short black hair.

"No, not right now I don't" She replied, looking towards the ceiling.

"Did you want to sing me the song?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled she loved to sing and I loved to hear the sound of her voice, it was like bells to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked straightening up I nodded.

"_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_" Her voice was amazing when she was singing, she knew I loved this song. I couldn't help it, it described my life.  
_Somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me

When she was done, I smiled and kissed her soft lips, her immaculate voice was amazing. She smiled at me.

"You said you loved that song because it described Maria and you life with her, I can see how the song and your life go well together," She said looking into my topaz eyes.

"It does, the second verse and chorus is the part of the definition of who and what Maria is, I can't say I'm not happy that she has claimed half the South back, because I am I just could never work for her again under her conditions" I said, gazing into Alice's perfect eyes, no scars to mark up her face unlike myself.

"Do you think if she found about the Volturi wanting you that she would defend you?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, she barely can stand I'm in a coven but being taken by the Volturi would push her over the edge, she would most likely fight them off" I told her, she looked at me with disbelief.

"How old and tall is she?" Alice asked, getting into the topic, good this would sidetrack her from other things.

"In human years she is 16, vampire years I'm guessing at about 200? She is 5'4" I informed her. She looked shocked.

"Really? I doubt she would she would fight off the Volturi" Alice said, cocking her brow, with her hand on her hip.

"She might not do something like that, she wouldn't go into a battle she wasn't sure of, she only fights battles she knows she will win, why do you think I have all these scars, as long I was with her she would win every battle" I told her, looking back at my ghastly past. Those years with Maria seem better then what I would go through living with the Volturi.

Aro hated me, he couldn't stand me at all, Jane loved to torment me, and Cauis hated me because of my past. The rest of them just ignored me. I can't say I was fond of any one of them either. Aro would see that I was beaten down beyond my breaking point. Maria had broken me and fixed me to be strong and not let tiny things get in the way of the prize. That was the only thing I took from her, and it was pretty good advice and it's what I think about everyday of my existence.

"I don't want to go with the Volturi," Alice moaned, sadness marked in her voice. She too knew what they would do to me if I were caught by them. I could only imagine what they would do to Renesmee. I loathed the Volturi with everything I had.

This was hard on Edward and Bella; we would defiantly be separated so they could deal with all of us personally. For now, we would just have to wait and see how this turns out, I wish I could get in contact with Maria too bad her phone had been smashed to pieces.

Right now all I cared about was my Alice and being able to keep her safe against any more danger then she had already been in.

**End.**

**At this rate I might even have another chapter out before the weekend is over ^.^ By the way I'm not really**

**sure how old Maria really is so don't hate on me!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!**

**Chapter Playlist**

**Through the Fire and Flames- Dragon force**

**Everybody's Fool- ****Evanescence**

**God is a Girl- Groove Coverage**

**So Fine- Sean Paul**

**Cross That Line- Akon**

**Slumdog Millionaire- Dreams on Fire**

**Gives You Hell- All American Rejects**

**Thx for reading!!! I'll be updating soon!!!!!**

**Now all you have to do is press the button that says " Review this Chapter"**

**Love ya!!**

**-Vicky**


	16. Closer they have come

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did!!!!**

**(Alice)**

Only five more days left until the Volturi showed up. As of right now only Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Cauis are going to come. That would be good for us because then it will be five vs. ten. Despite her begging, Edward and Bella weren't going to let young Nessie in on the action.

"You know better then anyone else why we can not permit her to take part in this battle," Edward said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him; he turned around and looked at me for a while.

"Take a picture it will last longer," I said sitting in the armchair smiling at him. He just shook his head and I swore I could see the slightest smile on his face.

"Now why would I want to ruin good camera film on something as unsightly as you?" He asked, I gasped that wasn't very nice of Eddy boy. He hated us calling him by the assorted nicknames we had for him. That was the point of us taking the time out of our demanding lives to produce them, right.

"Unlikely Alice you guys just got bored one day and because you couldn't go off and have sex your brains went insane" Edward commented, damn that mind reading could get very aggravating. Maybe that was the reason Edward was just so annoying.

"Whatever helps you get on with your "demanding" life Alice" He said going back to his book. Thoughts struck my mind, ones I wish I did not have to think about all the time. Flashes of the Volturi clouded every edge of my vision; my head felt like it was going to detonate. My head was spinning with every picture that rushed around in my head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as everything came back into view. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to see a nervous Jasper looking at me, his eyes a light brown. Suddenly Ashley came in with Jason; they had probably seen what was happening too.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked he sat down on the arm of the armchair. I closed my eyes the pain was a dull thud now but I knew Jasper had felt every second of my hurting.

"Nothing just a vision" I said, my voice low enough so only he could hear. Ashley and Jason were staring at me, concern in their orange-red eyes. Ashley walked over towards me.

"What kind of vision?" She inquired. I rested me head on Jasper's side as he arm hung around my shoulder.

"The worst, I saw them it didn't seem like one vision but a multitude of them all coming at me from every direction possible" I explained, I then told them everything I had seen. Jasper continued to hold me as if there were no tomorrow, and Ashley and Jason listened to the whole thing.

"Maybe someone there is messing with your head," Jason said.

"There's no one there who can do that though" Jasper replied, clearly thinking of a reason for something like this.

"You never know, they might have gotten another member," Ashley stated. Whichever it was I just hoped it wouldn't happen again.

**(The Volturi) **

"So Cristina, how do things look for the Cullen's" Aro asked the newest member of the Volturi.

"Well I'm still messing with Alice's head so she won't be able to see _anything_ that is going to happen, besides Alice's mind is more open the Rosalie's legs we'll win for sure" Cristina laughed at this; she couldn't wait to capture them. Aro was pleased with her.

"At this rate you can control all of them," Jane said, smiling she loved having another person to work with in tormenting the Cullen's.

"Excellent" Cristina said smiling evilly at her own plan that was going to unfold.

**(Esme)**

Damn them! Damn them! I was up in mine and Carlisle's room throwing a silent fit. Not silent to Edward though who thought I was losing myself. How I hated the Volturi, couldn't they just leave us alone? Obviously not.

Carlisle was working at the hospital while almost everyone else was down below with Alice. I was far too pissed to even come out of this very room. Damn those Volturi, believe me when Carlisle came home we would have a very long talk about all of this.

Edward knocked on the door and I nodded for him to come inside, suddenly I felt atrocious for even thinking about such things.

"Esme, We all know how hard this is, not only on us your children but you and Carlisle our Mother and Father," He said trying his best to calm me down.

"What reason do they really have to come here? We haven't broken any laws and we haven't done anything to deserve this," I stated, walking over to the window.

"We all know that Mom, believe us we can't even figure any of this out ourselves but no matter what they do they won't separate any of us again" He said taking a couple more steps into the room.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair thinking about all of this. This was just all too much at once, it was very hard to stay calm for Jasper, keep my thoughts in tact for Edward and then set a strong example for the rest of my family.

"Esme, no one expects you to know how to act all the time, everyone has their own weakness plus I'm exceedingly sure Jasper would be fine if you had a breakdown and I wouldn't mind it if your thoughts just broke loose once in a while you shouldn't keep things bottled up." Edward told me not moving one bit while I thought this all over, he was probably right.

"Probably? What a shock! I'm always right!" He said in mock horror I laughed at my son. He grinned and left the room. I still couldn't help but want Carlisle to come home for a …_talk._

**(Rosalie)**

Everyone except Jasper and myself had left Alice to go out hunting. I wasn't sure of any of my feelings right now. I was confused and angry about this. The Volturi should just leave us all alone.

"Rosalie, we all know how you feel and I can't say I agree with those ass's coming back again but you can't just lose it now when we only have probably days left before they arrive" Jasper said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at his controlled face. Alice was upstairs with Ashley and Jason.

"What about Esme?" I asked him.

"She's different, she is our mother and she has no clue which one of us she will be losing" Jasper replied, remaining clam despite the unstable atmosphere.

"I just…can't stand having to fight them again, they are so past annoying and this is just stupid!" I raised my voice near the end. Jasper looked at me his eyes looked at if he was crying.

"Oh yeah, if you get caught Aro will rape you" I said trying to make him smile. His lips twitched a bit.

"Still, it's not like I'm giving up myself for any of you" I scoffed; he chuckled and shook his head. Just because unwanted visitors were coming didn't mean I was going to just suddenly become nice.

"No, doing that would kill us all, scare us to death again" He joked and I rolled my eyes.

Annoying vampire brother.

**(a L i C e) **

I had asked Ashley and Jason to leave for a while and they did. With my head resting on my knees, I sighed. Just then, Bella walked in.

"Come on Alice cheer up, I'll even tolerate one of your shopping trips," Bella said trying to make me feel better. It helped but not by much.

"Yeah thanks Bella, but a black American Express card won't cheer me up now," I said hanging my legs off the edge of the bed. Rosalie breezed in leaning against the wall.

"So what do we have here? Alice not wanting to go shopping? Tell me I'm hallucinating!" Rose stated looking as if she was in complete shock, it wasn't everyday that I, Alice Cullen refused to go shopping.

"Your not, I'm just really depressed shopping would be acting as if nothing was going to happen, that we weren't going to be taken away by the Volturi that I wasn't going to lose Jasper!" I broke into sobs, Rose walked over, and sitting down on the bed, she pulled me into a hug. Bella rubbed my arm.

Without words they were telling me it would all be all right, we all be together when this ends. I continued to sob, looking up I saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe.

Rosalie and Bella looked up at him; looking into his eyes, I could only see pain.

"They are close," Jasper said, closing his eyes.

"Bella, Edward wants to see you, Rose, Emmett wants you too," He said as they both got up and slowly walked out.

"Are they really that close Jazzy?" I asked as I stood up only to be pulled into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and just stood there.

"Yes they are, they could be here within two hours which is close enough to us," He said rubbing his hand up and down my back. I buried my head into his chest, this could be the last time we are this close again.

I could feel he was trying very hard to keep strong for my sake, if he was alone he would have broke down by now. I never wanted to let of him; I couldn't live without him there. I wish I could spend the rest of our lives together but the Volturi would make that impossible.

Even though none of us had moved, I could feel him slipping away, away from me forever never to come back. I could feel his life slowly ending; the pain that would soon be going through him would kill him off.

We separated, his wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked downstairs.

**(Emmett)**

I was on lookout with Edward. Whatever happened they would tear our family apart again. The look on Esme's face was enough to kill me. Looking at Jasper's pained eyes as he held Alice close to him not willing to ever let her go.

The look on everyone's faces when we were told the Volturi was close. The expression on my Rose's face when I left with Edward, thinking I was never coming back from this.

I would though; they wouldn't get any of us. Not again.

"Emmett" A voice like bells rang softy through the trees. It had to be Rosalie I guess she must have followed me.

"Rose go back to the house," I said still wondering why she would come out here.

"Ohhh you're getting very close my Emmett" The bell-like voice rang again, ok now this was freaking me out.

"Babe, this isn't the time or place go home" I said.

"Oh it's not who you think it is" Wait what?

Now I was starting to get a bit scared. So if it wasn't Rose then who was it. What was it?I looked around and saw a dark figure run through the trees. It came closer and closer until I could see what it was.

It was not Rose no it was something from hell.

**End.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well since I'll be out of school on Thursday I can have some more time to write another couple chapters. Maybe start on some new stories?**

**Chapter Playlist**

If Everyone Cared- NickelBack

Slipped Away- Avril Lagvine

God is A Girl- Groove Coverage

Hero- NickelBack

Everybody's Fool- Evanescence

Blame It- Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain


	17. Us vs Them: The Beginning

**I am Back! So school is finally out for summer**

**So that means more time to write! Also, I must add that the Cristina in**

**This fanfiction was modeled after Xrizz. Who has been helping me**

**Of course with ideas about how she should act.**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**(I don't own Twilight!)**

**(Edward)**

Something caught me off guard. I thought I heard Emmett yelling. I shook my head, probably just imagining things.

"Edward Cullen? Wow finding you wasn't hard" A sweet, child-like sick voice said. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I came to realize what kind of atrocious thing was behind me.

"Jane Volturi, what brings you here now?" I questioned, just thinking about biting her head off was causing venom to pool into my mouth.

"You, your wife, your daughter, Jasper, Alice oh and we can't forget young Ashley can we?" She sneered. Turning around to look at her a fatal glare settled onto my face. At first sight, people would believe Jane was just a sweet young girl. That's pretty much the mask she uses on people before she kills them.

"I guess it's too bad that none of us are coming with you," I said, never taking my eyes off her.

"Hmm I bet you're wondering about Emmett," She stated, and then I knew I wasn't just imagining things when I heard him yelling. "One of our newest members got to him; you should really meet her sometime her name is Cristina" Jane said, an evil smile dancing across her face.

Newest? My god if Jane liked her I could only imagine what this Cristina girl was like. She had to be evil, but of course look innocent as possible if she was going to fool anyone, especially Emmett.

"Wait? What about Rosalie don't you think you would be in a lot of trouble if she found out that another girl is trying to get with Emmett?" I asked Jane's expression changed. Based on her thought I knew she had not thought of that.

"She won't find out" Jane said as she lunged for me, luckily I grabbed her legs and pined her down long enough to get out my cell phone to cal Rose. She would just be _dying_ to hear this.

**(Rosalie)**

I answered my phone to hear it was Edward.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that a certain new Volturi female is hitting on Emmett and trying to steal him away from you," He said. No fucking way! That bitch was damn dead!

"Where is Emmett?" I asked the anger boiling up inside of me.

"30m north of the clearing, you might want to hurry, I heard from Jane that this new girl Cristina is very fast with this kind of stuff," He said as I hung up and raced to the clearing.

I wasn't far when I saw them. There was my Emmett and some girl with her hand on his chest.

"Hey bitch! Get away from my man!" I shouted as I grabbed her hand and pushed her away from Emmett.

"Your man? I don't see any man around here who would be interested in some no name brand women, say hello to Gucci baby this is expensive shit!" She mocked.

"Yeah some shit you are"

"Hey at least I'm not so full of shit I need to use Peptol Bismo" She shot back at me.

"Now stay away from _my_ man," She snarled and I couldn't really think about anything to say. Then I turned to my Emmett and couldn't believe he had left me for some stuck up whore. It was then I realized he was staring into space.

"I feel so sorry for him, because when he was changed the first thing he had to see was you" She mocked me. That bitch!

"Listen you! Emmett is _mine_ and he isn't going to go off with some cheap slut like you!" I said as I grabbed her by her black cloak and threw her 30m across the clearing watching her tumble gave me a sick thrill.

"Emmett snap out of it! She doesn't love you!" I shouted at him, figuring out this Cristina girl put him in some kind of trance. Nothing changed he was still staring out into space.

"He doesn't love you anymore hoe" She said smiling at me, trying not to break into laughter. Wait that was it! If he heard me saying I loved him maybe he would snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"No there is something that will bring him back to me," I took a breath and shouted. "EMMETT CULLEN I LOVE YOU!"

Looking at him, I saw he was no longer staring into space instead, he looked confused. I shot a glare back at Cristina who looked damn pissed.

"You'll pay for that Rosalie Hale!" She yelled and with that, she lunged for my throat. I couldn't fight her off she was too brawny. Soon enough black dots filled my view.

My head was spinning as the dots joined and everything went black.

**(Alice)**

My head flew to the window. I had seen it, everything that happened. Rosalie going against that Volturi girl, Rose getting beat up. I couldn't believe this.

"Alice? What happened?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him putting my head on his shoulder.

"They are going to damn die! I hate the Volturi!" I shouted, no one was in the house right now at least.

"Calm down Alice" He told me.

"NO! I will not calm down! Do you hear me? I hate them! Why can't they bud out of our damn lives! Would they like it if some coven kept attacking them? Hmm? What do you have to say now!" I yelled at Jasper.

Then without even thinking about it, I did something I couldn't believe

I slapped him across the face.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I just slapped my own husband, all because he was trying to be helpful!

"Jasper I… I didn't mean-" Right there is where he cut me off. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't say sorry, because I forgave you before you did anything I know that your very concerned for them, by your emotions I can tell Rose was hurt but everything will be fine" He soothed me as I dry sobbed into his chest.

I still felt hideous about slapping him. If he was pissed off and aggravated, he wouldn't have even touched me.

"I know, I know," I said.

**(Emmett)**

That bitch was gone now. The only thing I know is when I snapped out of whatever I was in Rosalie was on the ground with some tiny vampire biting her.

I quickly grabbed it and threw it far, FAR away. I couldn't believe I let this happen.

"Rose babe come on get up," I pleaded, looking down at her neck. The marks crossing each other on her neck.

"Uhh…" a moan escaped her lips.

"Rose?" I said getting closer to her.

"Hey Emmett…" She said weakly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey Rose" I said, she started to get up I backed away because I knew she never needs help, well unless we are in our room but that is not important right now.

She looked at me with a death glare.

"So finally come back to your senses?" she snapped at me. I nodded but that glare didn't go away, no, I'm afraid it got worse.

"Rose, babe you know I love you I have no idea about what just happened but that freaky bitch would never make me love her," I told her, trying to be serious even though I wasn't very good at it. Well at least it worked Rose's face settled in a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I love you too Em" she said.

"Wow did I pick bad timing to walk in!" We both heard Edward complain from behind us.

**(Ashley)**

So I guess they were here. I swear how can things so annoying can hold so much power over everyone. Jason had to go back home with the rest of our coven, though he did say he would be keeping an eye on me.

"Stupid vampires just because they don't get their way they have make everyone else suffer," I muttered and by mistake totally destroyed one of the couch cushions.

"A bit mad there aren't we?" Jasper asked staring at feathers dropping lightly to the floor.

"A bit is putting is putting what I feel lightly, why can't they just get on with their lives? They can't own every vampire on this earth," I complained sounding like the teenager I was more then my real age, which happened to be 100. I am getting too old for this.

"I know none of us understand this, to think Aro and Carlisle are such _good friends,_" Jasper said leaning against the couch while I sat cross-legged.

"So Jane and Cristina were most likely the first round weren't they," I said stating well, the obvious. Jasper nodded and of course, I Knew this was far from done.

"It would appear so Ashley the only thing we can really do is hope that Aro will be coming soon, then maybe his _dear friend _Carlisle can talk some brains into them since they seem to have lost theirs" Jasper said still looking at the feathers that were gathered on the floor just below my feet.

"Aro wouldn't do anything to physically hurt Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, he couldn't do that to Carlisle and it has been known they have talked many things over that should have resulted into battles between our two groups" He commented while still looking at the feathers.

"Ok it's either you have a crazy obsession with feathers or you want me to clean it up" I said and he nodded so I got down on my knees and picked up the feathers.

"We're back" I heard Edward's voice say as he came into the door, with Emmett and Rosalie.

This might just be myself talking here but I could feel this was the calm before the storm.

End.

**DONE! Ok this chapter at least. Next chapter to be coming out soon since I'm out of school which means I don't have to spend at least 7 hours in a building instead of at home writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Chapter Playlist**

**Unwritten- ****Natasha Bedingfield**

**100 Years- Five For Fighting**

**Numa Numa- O-Zone (Lolz luuuv**** that song)**

**Summer Girl- Stereos **

**Everybody is Free (to wear Sunscreen)- A total awesome speech with a beat behind it! I recommend it to everyone, it is very good.**

**Unstoppable- Kat da Luna ft. Lil Wayne**

**Paparazzi- Lady Gaga **

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**Now all you have to do is click that button that says, "Review this Story/ Chapter"**

**Thx for reading people!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	18. There's Always a story behind the Scar

**I'm taking the time to thank everyone who had reviewed my fanfic, it's you guys that keep me writing!**

**THANKS TO: ****jazz, ****Eyes for Eternity****,****2007****,****MyMonkeyMan1221****,****gracie474****,****CherryBlossom654****,****Cherry0208****,****AmyConebe****,****charmedfreak626****,****twilightsinger****,****lillynwonderland****,**** AliceCullenRocks, ****emmett-the-teddy-bear****,**** Hey, ****fizzymacfizzfizz****,****Bite Me Jasper Cullen****,****MCLBLUE****,**** Lys, ****l****emon-fizzay-pop****, bells98,**

**meien****,**** jen, & 1greentee1.**

**In addition, I must thank my best friend Cristina aka Xrizz for helping me out through every chapter so far! So to everyone who reviewed your awesome!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**(Renesmee)**

I was with the rest of my family in the living room. Sitting in between my mother and father I could tell something was up. I leaned against my dad's arm; I had to admit I was a tiny bit scared.

I had already heard what went down with Rosalie and that new Volturi member; I think her name was Cristina. We all knew that this was only the beginning of our troubles. Now I was feeling lower then the floor under my feet.

My dad put his arm around me; rubbing my arm, he was silently telling me everything would be fine. Fine? Maybe after all of this was over things would be fine but certainly not when THIS is going on.

Where was Jacob when I needed him most?

**(Jasper)**

So the first two were Jane and Cristina. I didn't even want to think about where Alec was. Despite her cold attitude, I felt sorry for Rosalie, Edward's head whipped in my direction.

"That's right Eddie boy you didn't hear me wrong," I said using his oh so wonderful nickname.

"You are feeling bad for what happened to Rose?" Edward asked slowly even Rosalie was giving me a confused look. I shook my head.

"You feel bad too Edward, trust me I know these things" I said tapping the side of my head.

"Alice, how much longer until Aro finally gets over here?" Rosalie asked trying to avoid me and Edward's topic. I ran my fingers through Alice's hair as she thought about it.

"At least two days" she answered ushering me to get up. I followed her up the stairs into our bedroom. She sat down on the bed placing her head in her hands. I sat down beside her in silence.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"I hate this," She said in a low voice as if she might crack up if she went any louder. I pulled her onto my lap and just held her there.

"I know, we all hate this but it's going to be over soon Alice trust me on that," I said to her calming her down a little. She sighed and I smiled, she was finally accepting all of this.

"They won't break any of us up," She said in a low voice.

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you" I teased her.

"They won't break any of us up!" She said raising her voice. Just then, we heard loud knocking sounds from the other side of the wall.

"Knock off your love session you two I can hear you very noticeably!" Emmett shouted. Alice and I looked at each other before falling off the bed laughing like there was no tomorrow.

After I managed to control myself, I got up looking at my petite pixie lying on her back still laughing a bit.

"What are you looking at Jazzy?" She asked playfully.

"The most beautiful thing in the world" I said crouching so I was closer to her height.

"I don't see Rosalie anywhere here though," She said raising her eye brows as if to look worried.

"I was talking about you Ali," I said as I kissed her soft lips, which in turn led to an amazingly passionate kiss.

"Ahem," We heard Ashley clear her throat. We both got up and looked at her, she had a kind of smirk plastered on her face, just reaching the cresent shaped scar on her check?

"Ashley where did that scar come from?" I asked her, Alice seemed to notice it too.

"Oh…umm don't worry about it" She said putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Ashley you seemed to have suddenly vanished when Edward and Emmett left to keep a lookout, I wonder where you could have gone" Alice inquired.

**(Alice)**

Something was up with Ashley; I know that she didn't have that scar on her cheek. I eyed her apprehensively.

"I went out for some fresh air; Nessie's blood was making me feel uncomfortable" She said sounding very unsure of herself.

"Tell us the truth Ashley what's really going on," I asked her. She sighed giving up.

"I ran into Cristina and Jane, I tried to run back but I couldn't move at all it felt like my body just stopped working" She started.

"Like it was paralyzed" Jasper said and Ashley nodded continuing on with her story.

"They tried to get me to tell them where you guys were hiding, I didn't do what they wanted so Jane bit me saying that they would be back anyway," She said looking down as if she was a child who had just gotten into trouble.

"So wait your telling us now that you ran into them? Ashley it would have helped to know sooner like when you came back so that Rosalie could have avoided getting hurt" Jasper said, obviously displeased by what Ashley did.

"I know I'm very sorry that I didn't but I really had no idea about what was going on, one minute I was me the next it was like I was someone else." She said nervously. I already knew what happened. That Cristina girl put her in one of her trances to try to fool Ashley into leading them here.

**(Cristina!!)**

"What do you mean they ran off?" Alec demanded. Jane, Alec and I were all in the forest talking about what had happened.

"Well that Emmett guy snapped out of my trance, once he saw I was biting his mate he grabbed me and threw me far away from the clearing!" I fumed, still quite annoyed by the fact the Jane and I were beaten.

"Next time you must come with us, it would make the odds better for our side," Jane said to Alec.

"Maybe, but remember next is Demetri and I, but maybe we could take you two along just to make it more…._exciting_" Alec said, an evil grin taking over his face.

"It would make thing so much more fun," I said getting off the stump I was sitting on and looking towards the direction of the Cullen house.

Oh, this would be so much fun!

**End.**

**Hope ya liked it! So I'm going on a 3 day trip so yeah expect update to come mid next week. I will have a computer there but it's my sister's and she won't let me on fanfic*cries***

**SO ya your job is to click that Review button! ^.^**

**Chapter Playlist**

**How do You Sleep- ****Jesse McCartney**

**Carrera- Karl Wolf**

**Poison- Groove Coverage**

**Poison- Elise Estrada**

**Billie Jean- Michael Jackson **

**Meet me at the Hotel Room- Pitbull**

**100 years- Five for Fighting**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come when I get back from my trip!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	19. Damnit, Not This Again!

**Luckily, I reached the computer just in time before my sister**

**Deleted this! Let us say she was cleaning MY computer and never asked**

**Me if I had anything IMPORTANT on here….**

**What am I going to do right? Ok I could do a number of things**

**But I won't!*sadly***

**I don't own twilight!!!**

**(Esme)**

How long was this supposed to go on? Why did they just have to keep coming here? What did they get bored in Volterra and just happen to come and pick on us.

No, I knew why they came here, to take away Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and young Renesmee. If it wasn't against my own will I would kill those Volturi bastards. However, of course violence was never really the answer to anything.

If they didn't have a tracker on their side we could have just moved away somewhere. Nevertheless, of course we all knew they would find us eventually and that's what worried me. They had already gotten to Rosalie and Emmett who were they going to target next? Alice and Jasper? Edward, Bella and Renesmee? Carlisle and I?

These thoughts were buzzing through my head at a speed not even a vampire could reach. I know the biggest reason I'm feeling this way is because all of them, except Carlisle are like my own children. I having all those motherly feelings towards makes it harder to think they'll be gone for good.

Would they go after Jacob too? Nothing would be the same if they took Jacob with them too.

**(Alice!!)**

It was all too much to deal with. The vision came at rapid speed and swirled around my head at incredible, deathlike speed. They were so very close it was fear provoking.

I was sitting alone in the armchair downstairs when another hundred visions struck me. Everything was a swirl of colors before I finally got something out of the vision.

_We will go to them at 1:00 this morning; strike as soon as possible is our best option. __**Alec.**_

_What if that pixie freak child finds out about this trough one of her visions? __**Demetri.**_

_Impossible! I'm making it oh so very hard to see anything much less our own plan! __**Cristina.**_

That is when everything came back into view and Jasper was standing right in front of me. How he got here, I didn't care, just as long as he would stay.

"You were screaming in utter agony by the time I stepped one foot into this room," He said, I could hear the concern in his voice not matter how hard he tried to mask it. I got up and walked over to him.

He must have gotten what was going to happen because he wrapped me in hug as I just stood there like a lifeless doll. A lifeless broken doll for that matter. So, they were planning to strike in the middle of the night huh.

"Jasper they're coming at 1:00 tonight, what the hell are we going to do?" I demanded from him. I was quite frustrated by this all. Though I wouldn't snap at Jasper and slap him like before.

"Honestly, Ali I have no idea what we are going to do, but we'll think of some way then Edward will give his opinion on it and say it's a stupid plan and go break something like a child" Jasper said, a smile played on my lips an I could tell that is what he wanted.

Our lips met not even within a second later, turning into a deep fervent kiss that I knew us both had long desired.

"Why is it every time I come into this room you tow are making out like no one is home?" We heard Emmett ask. We instantly broke away from the kiss.

"Wrong house wrong time maybe?" Jasper said.

"I kind of live here Jazzy Boy, so yeah cut the nonsense to a minimum if you can" Emmett shot back; I knew he was just teasing.

"Who are being the children now huh guys," I stated and Emmett shot me a look of shock.

"Alice? Were you there the whole time? Sorry I couldn't see over there behind Jasper" Emmett said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not THAT short Emmett" I shot back at him crossing my arms.

"I really don't want to know what was just going on here," Edward, said walking into the room.

"What would you like Eddie?" Emmett asked, I heard Jasper chuckle at Edward's nickname. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Very funny guys, so where is Ashley?" Edward asked, it was then I noticed Ashley wasn't in the house. I gave Edward a questioned look and looked around.

"She told me she was going out for a walk in the forest and would be back soon," Jasper said, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Well she should have been back by now, it's poring rain outside I'm sure she wouldn't be staying out in the rain right?" Edward questioned.

"Only one way to find out right? Edward you up for coming?" Jasper asked Edward nodded no need to ask Emmett because he would come no matter what.

"Be careful guys," I said before they left out the door.

**(Ashley)**

It was poring outside but that didn't matter. Right now, it was just Alec and I fighting. Of course, I had to be attacked while taking a walk out in the forest.

"Why don't you just lead me to the Cullen's and all this can be avoided Ashley" Alec tried to persuade me but it wasn't working.

"No, I won't do that to my friend and his family" I said, in a crouch ready to lunge at a second's notice. He growled at me.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get rid of you won't I" It wasn't any question it was a statement. Within a minute, we were at each other's necks. I grabbed for his arm and pulled down hard, loosening his grip on me.

He jumped back, those dark red crimson eyes beating into my head. I wouldn't let him use his power on me, the grass was soaked as well was I. I must have looked a sight soaked from my hair to my toenails.

Seconds later, I was on my back, the mud sinking into my shirt with Alec snapping at me. His teeth tore a piece of flesh from my shoulder. I shrieked in utter pain. Grabbing him, I turned him on his back and bit into his neck. His shouts filled my mind as I tore some flesh from his neck.

Thoughts of Jason swept through my head as I jumped back to my feet. I was extremely angry so of course thunder and lighting had to accompany the already heavy storm.

"Getting angry are we?" Alec asked, a sly grin forming on his face.

"You don't want to make me any angrier….it would be good because next is the wind!" I shouted as the wind picked up. Alec looked shocked.

"And the thunder rolls and the lightening strikes, another love goes cold on a sleepless night, as the storm blows on out of control, deep in her heart the thunder rolls" I sang. The winds picked up, and the sound of thunder could be heard from miles away.

This part of my favorite song helps to increase the extent of my gift. Looking at Alec now, he looked a tad fearful.

The sky grew darker almost into a pitch black as the wind speed picked up, tress around the area we were in crashed to the cold forest floor.

"Test me some more and see what happens asshole!" I shouted.

**(Jasper)**

I knew we had to be close by now, Ashley's gift had taken it's affect. This storm wasn't natural no it was made by Ashley.

By the looks of it's intensity she was pissed off. Well that's what happens when you mess with Ashley. Only five minutes later, we found her and Alec. She looked like she was having her fun. Alec on the other hand looked half-crazed.

He wasn't giving up though, no this kid had a lot of determination behind him. He looked Ashley dead in the eye, we all knew what he was going to do and we couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Not even a minute later Ashley sank to her knees, soon after she fell to the forest floor out cold. Alec grinned and turned to us.

"Wow, wasn't that simple?' he asked, walking closer to us.

"We aren't coming with you," Edward simply stated.

"Yes you are" Alec shot back. He smiled, and it was all evil, nothing good could be there at all.

"It's three grown male vampires against one kid vampire, the odds are bad on your side Alec," I said darkly.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared!" He said, his voice dripping with irony. I growled at him, damn for a kid he was so past annoying.

_We have to kick his ass Edward, I mean we won't get rid of him just standing here_ Edward nodded to my thought.

Soon enough Alec was pinned to the ground with Edward and Emmett standing over him and me holding him down.

"Listen now and listen good Alec Volturi, we are never joining you guys, the only thing we are doing is awaiting Aro's visit so we can talk this matter out" Edward said calmly. If it were me I wouldn't have been so calm.

"Alec stop squirming and listen," I told him, my tone harsh. Well it worked because he stopped moving I thought he was dead for a minute.

"I hate you guys" He muttered.

"We already knew that, now if you don't want us to detach your neck from the rest of your body you better leave" Edward told him, as I let him go. He sped off right away.

"Damn he's faster then the speed of light," I said, laughing lightly. I walked over to Ashley and picked her up.

"Looks like she'll be out for a while" I said as we began running back.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" A sneering voice called out to us.

End.

**Chapter Playlist**

**The Thunder Rolls- Garth Brooks (Hint hint Ashley's song)**

**He Could Be The One- Hannah Montana**

**Dear Mr. President- Pink**

**Poison- Elsie Estrada **

**Summertime- New Kids on the Block**

**If Today was Your Last Day- NickelBack**

**Here I Am- Jasmine Richards**

**Run the Show- Kat da Luna**


	20. It's Luck

**Back. Sorry it had taken so long**

**To update. I was working on three other**

**Fanfics so I was busy. Now on with**

**The next chapter!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward's POV**

The sickening voice surrounding us sent chills down my stone cold spine. Jasper's and Emmett's thought mimicked my own.

"You honestly didn't think we would let you guys go that easily did you?" The voice asked us again. Well it didn't take a whiz kid to figure out whom it was.

Demetri.

How great! Just what we needed at a time like this. I knew Alec, Jane and Cristina were nearby, there was no way they would miss a fight like this.

_Edward what are we going to do now? _Jasper's concerned thoughts asked me, I could feel the hints of worry hanging onto every single word. Well I guess we should state the evident, which they obviously didn't understand.

"Demetri, I thought we made it very clear that none of us are joining you guys" Alice's voice rang through the treetops. In a second Alice, Rosalie and Bella appeared directly in front of us.

**Jasper's POV**

Well wasn't this a turn of events. Normally it was us three protecting Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, not the other way around. In a flash Alec, Jane and Cristina we beside Demetri. Their cloaks almost matching the darkened sky above us.

A slight grin crossed my face, so it would be six vs. four, well maybe five vs. four. It didn't look like Ashley was coming around anytime soon, and someone had to watch over her.

I back away, closer to a tree that hadn't fallen down yet and put Ashley down there. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in another fight. On the other hand, I didn't want anything to happen to my Alice. She was feeling pretty confident but so was I last time I fought with the Volturi.

"Jas...per" I shot my head to Ashley. Had she just said something?

"Jasper…" She said weakly, her eyes beginning to open up. I must have had that look of confusion on my face. Looking back towards Alec, Jane, Cristina and Demetri I would see they were shocked as well.

"That hurt like a bitch" She said, trying to get up, I gave her a hand, she look almost fully alert now. She brushed some dead leaves from her hair.

"So what did I miss?" Ashley asked in a dark tone, her eyes burning into those of the four Volturi members standing before us. She hissed at them, no doubt still fuming about her losing to Alec.

Hell broke lose; Jane was the first to attack and she right after Bella. Knocking Bella down the rest of them joined in the fight. I ran over to Alice as Cristina and her were fighting. Demetri was all mine. I ran up to him tackling him onto the cool forest floor. Edward and Bella were taking on Jane and Alec. Ashley and Alice were fighting with Cristina. I bit Demetri's neck and tore at the flesh.

He flipped me over and punched me right in the jaw. The sudden numbness there wasn't bearable. I kicked him off less then a second later. There was no way I was losing to Demetri. I drove him into a tree and knocked him down. He looked like he had had enough. I looked around and saw the other stop fighting.

Soon enough they all ran away, even Demetri. I started laughing at this, soon after everyone was laughing. The Volturi running away from a bunch of other vampires was something you do not see every day.

Alice had her arms wrapped around me in a second. I smiled.

"I thought I told you guys to be careful," She said into my shirt.

"Why are you talking to Jasper's shirt Alice?" Emmett asked, with his arm around Rosalie. I shook my head, I was sure Emmett would never change, not even when we were fighting off powerful vampires.

"I'm talking to Jasper, he just happens to be wearing a shirt right now, though I wish he would just take it off" Alice said, I could feel her smile.

"Maybe when we all get back to the house you two can make like rabbits mating but right now is not the time" Edward said, his tone anything but serious. We ran back to the house, at least this time while we were running at top speed no one tried to stop us.

**Alice's POV**

We were standing right outside our house. My hand in Jasper's, I swear I did not need any more excitement or fighting for a long time. I had had my fill up on that shit for now.

We all went inside, Renesmee ran up to Bella and Edward. I smiled at this; I think we all knew none of this was over. We still need to await Aro's appearance. He was taking his time with this though.

I squeezed Jasper's hand as a hint to come upstairs; he followed me into our bedroom. I let go of his hand and sat on our bed. He walked over to me; sitting on our bed, he ran his fingers through my short hair.

"I can't wait for this to finally be over," I said rest my head on Jasper's chest. He rubbed my back and sighed. He must have been tired of hearing me complain day in and day out.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"That you're tired of hearing em complain all the time," I said.

"I could never be tired of hearing your voice Alice, no matter what it is you're saying," He said, kissing my neck. I giggled; he wasn't getting lucky, not now at least.

"You're not getting lucky yet Jazzy," I said, as I led him into a deep passionate kiss.

**Jane's POV**

"Those stupid Cullen's!" I shouted ramming my fist into a tree splinters fell to the ground.

"Calm down Jane, we'll get what we need in due time" Demetri said, easy for him to say. I hated loosing to vampires like the Cullen's.

"He's right, with your gift as well with my own we'll get what we need" Cristina told me, walking up and standing beside me. She bent down and picked up a tiny piece of wood.

She broke it in half and I got where she was coming from, my mouth turned it self into a devil like evil grin.

End.

**A bit short, but yeah that is all I have for now. I'm going to need some reviews to write the next chapter. I do have things planned out, I just need to type them, instead of going on you tube and not typing anything at all. REVIEW!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Chemicals React- Aly&AJ **

**Carrera- Karl Wolf**

**Lollipop- 36 Mafia**

**All to Myself- Marianas Trench **

**Blackout- Heidi Montag**

**Bad Girl- Massari**

**Savior- Lights **

**Yellow Butterfly- Meg & Dia**

**She Wolf- Shakira **


End file.
